


Monochrome Velvet

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Older Oh Sehun, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slash, Younger Lu Han
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Dalam hitam putih dunia, Sehun adalah lapisan beledu lembut yang melindungi tanduk rusa Luhan semasa ia tumbuh. Pria itu percaya, Luhan akan menjadi seseorang yang membawa kembali spektrum warna-warni pada dunia juga hatinya.





	1. Praeteritum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vel·vet
> 
> /ˈvelvət/
> 
> noun
> 
> · a closely woven fabric of silk, cotton, or nylon, that has a thick short pile on one side.
> 
> · soft downy skin that covers a deer's antler while it is growing.

Seorang bocah laki-laki menopang dagu. Kedua lengan bertaut, ditumpu pada bingkai jendela. Dipandangnya awan tebal yang tampak tak pernah berarak. Hawa udara dirasa tak pernah berganti. Terlihat ada kaktus masih berdiri kukuh di pekarangan samping rumah. Satu-satunya tanaman yang bertahan hidup dalam cuaca seperti ini. Sisanya telah layu sejak lama. Sepasang kelopak mata anak itu turun terpejam, membayangkan rupa lanskap dengan mencoba membubuhkan warna-warni imajiner yang seumur-umur tak pernah ia lihat. Namun, berakhir gagal.

"Bu …" Ia menoleh, memanggil wanita bercepol berantakan yang berdiri dekat konter dapur tak jauh dari sisinya, tengah mengupas kentang—makan malam mereka selain roti gandum yang merupakan jatah terakhir pangan di kuartal ini.

"Seperti apa warna dunia?" tanyanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan fokus, sang ibu pun berkata, "tak ada bedanya dengan yang sedang kau lihat sekarang."

Usianya baru enam tahun. Namun, telah belasan kali pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya sejak pertama kali ia berhasil lancar berbicara. Belasan kali pula jawaban yang diterima tak kunjung berganti. Wajar jika ia tidak puas. Ekspresi merengut yang muncul tak lama kemudian adalah penanda.

"Menjauhlah dari jendela, Sehun. Bantu Ibu mencuci ini." Wanita itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, segera membelokkan topik demi meredam tanda tanya anaknya lebih jauh.

Tanpa membantah, dengan pasrah sang bocah menyeret langkah menghampirinya untuk menggapai kentang-kentang yang telah gundul. Sembari mencemplungkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air, pikirannya bertanya-tanya, mengapa sang ibu lagi-lagi berbohong. Sel-sel kerucut matanya mungkin hanya mampu menangkap berbagai gradasi serta rona hitam dan putih. Namun, ia percaya, dunia pasti lebih dari sekadar itu.

Sesungguhnya, dunia memang tidaklah berskala abu-abu. Apa hendak dikata, jawaban sang ibu bukan meluncur tanpa alasan. Wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena pada kenyataannya, dunia saat ini seperti tidak lagi memiliki spektrum warna yang sanggup menjadi pencetus kata-kata indah. Meski kehidupan tetap berjalan, semua terlihat sama, tak beda rupa dengan penglihatan putranya yang memandang dunia dalam satu nada warna.

Monokrom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cara terbaik untuk memprediksi masa depan adalah dengan menciptakannya. Konon, hal itu sudah sejak lama disampaikan secara turun temurun oleh para pendiri negara terdahulu kepada rakyatnya yang beranak cucu. Seiring waktu bergulir, entah seratus, dua ratus, atau tiga ratus tahun setelahnya, tradisi pun meluntur. Manusia mulai melupakan segala macam perihal yang berkorelasi dengan masa depan, karena … mereka memang tidak memilikinya.

Mimpi, bahkan menjadi ilusi nan tabu untuk sekadar dikhayalkan.

Dunia sekarang adalah dunia yang sudah mati sebagian. Rupanya kelam, tak secantik di masa lalu. Jika dipandang dengan pencitraan dari luar angkasa, tidak ada lagi dominasi warna biru kaya berselimut luapan uap putih. Hanya tampak kelabu keruh. Sekilas mirip wajah Pluto, planet anak tiri yang ditendang keluar dari sistem Tata Surya.

Bumi sebagai penyedia utama faktor keberlangsungan hidup, tersisa menjadi legenda. Legenda berubah menjadi mitos, dan mitos berubah menjadi dongeng. Ketika tak ada lagi generasi tua yang menceritakan dongeng pada penerus mereka, maka punahlah kisah bahwa dahulu sekali pernah ada sebuah dunia layak huni yang menyokong manusia untuk berdiri. Otomatis, kepercayaan pun mati.

Tidak ada yang mau bersusah payah untuk mencoba mengubah keadaan. Masih bisa bernapas di keesokan hari saja merupakan suatu anugerah. Bagi mereka, dunia sudah demikian adanya sejak mereka lahir. Angkasa terselubung awan gelap pekat sepanjang tahun. Angin Fon yang panas dan kering bertiup tak kenal musim. Tipisnya volume air jernih yang layak konsumsi. Tanaman dan hewan tak lagi berusia panjang (sangat wajar menemukan bangkai di sepanjang jalan). Udara yang telah bercampur dengan komponen berbahaya, dan sisa paparan radioaktif.

Mereka hidup dengan semua itu, sejak tarikan napas pertama hingga embusan terakhir.

Bagaimana keadaan ini bisa bermula, jawabannya adalah ulah kesombongan dan keangkuhan manusia yang menantang kekuatan Sang Maha Daya. Dalam salah satu mitos etiologi kuno, disebutkan bahwa Tuhan pernah menghentikan pekerjaan manusia yang ingin menyatukan diri dengan membangun menara tertinggi yang mampu mencapai langit surga. Sebagai hukuman, bahasa mereka dibuat berbeda-beda sehingga tercerai berai tak saling mengerti yang berujung menyebabkan pembangunan menara terhenti dan akhirnya runtuh. Kita mengenalnya sebagai kisah Menara Babel.

Terkadang, manusia tak ubahnya keledai, selalu jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Pada suatu era, mereka melakukan kesalahan serupa.

Beberapa manusia penguasa, terobsesi menjadikan Bumi sebagai planet berbasis teknologi dan industri. Pendirian pabrik terus dilakukan tanpa jeda tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi daratan yang bisa dijadikan tempat membangun fondasi. Ketika lahan kosong di Bumi sudah tak lagi tersisa, mereka mulai membangun pusat industri di langit. Jumlahnya terus bertambah dari tahun ke tahun, masa ke masa, hingga keberadaannya sanggup menghalangi sinar matahari mencapai Bumi.

Tanda kebesaran Tuhan menampakkan wujudnya. Entah kapan tepatnya, terjadi sebuah ledakan reaktor nuklir dahsyat di salah satu kota industri utama yang kemudian beruntun terjadi pada kota lainnya di langit sana. Satu per satu kota itu jatuh kembali ke Bumi. Bangkainya dapat ditemukan mendarat di pegunungan dan samudra, bahkan menimpa beberapa negara.

Itu bukanlah akhir, melainkan sebuah awal dari kehidupan mengenaskan. Runtuhnya kota-kota industri di langit otomatis menjadi penyebab lepasnya semua materi berbahaya (biologi, kimia, radiologi, maupun fisik) ke udara, darat, serta laut. Malang tak dapat ditolak, lingkungan rusak tercemar, bahaya menyerang kehidupan manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan.

Seperti sebuah kiamat kecil, Bumi pun bertransformasi mengerikan. Bencana massal ini kemudian membawa banyak perubahan. Berbeda dengan kisah Menara Babel di mana manusia menjadi tercerai berai, pada kisah ini manusia mengelompok jadi satu. Batas negara menjadi luntur. Tidak ada lagi pembagian tujuh benua. Hanya ada satu nama untuk menyebut tempat di bawah langit yang (setidaknya) masih layak ditinggali.

Infernia.

Mereka menyebutnya demikian karena keadaan Bumi yang tak ubahnya neraka. Tempat itu terbagi ke dalam 26 sektor dengan menggunakan simbol alfabet dari A hingga Z berdasarkan region.

Tak hanya memberi dampak buruk pada lingkungan, efek berkepanjangan dari kontaminasi bahan berbahaya juga memengaruhi faktor biologis manusia. Selayaknya proses seleksi alam, sebagian tak mampu bertahan, sebagian yang adaptif mampu hidup lebih lama meski penggunaan masker oksigen kadang dibutuhkan jika kandungan bahan beracun di udara terlalu tinggi. Kualitas bahan pangan yang sangat buruk serta radiasi, secara tidak langsung berefek pada kualitas sperma dan sel telur yang dihasilkan. Pada akhirnya memunculkan satu lagi tanda keterpurukan spesies manusia.

Fertilitas menjadi suatu hal yang langka. Dari tahun ke tahun angka kelahiran menurun drastis. Satuan ukuran makin mengecil setiap masa. Satu juta menjadi seratus ribu, seratus ribu menjadi sepuluh ribu, sepuluh ribu menjadi seribu, dan seterusnya. Pun sebuah kelahiran terjadi, anak yang terlahir belum tentu sempurna. Sebagian menderita kekurangan baik fisik maupun mental. Terkadang dari luar terlihat sehat, tetapi menderita sakit di dalam.

Jika ada manusia yang terlahir dalam kondisi fisik sehat seratus persen, mampu beradaptasi dengan sangat baik serta memiliki ketahanan kuat terhadap efek lingkungan yang buruk, mereka akan _dijemput_ saat telah mencapai usia legal untuk dinyatakan dewasa, yaitu 18 tahun.

Arx Caelis, tempat ke mana manusia yang dinyatakan kuat akan pergi, adalah satu-satunya kota di angkasa yang masih mengapung dengan kukuh. Dikatakan bahwa tempat itu mirip surga dunia. Dikelola oleh orang-orang pintar berkuasa. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari Infernia karena terlindungi sangat baik dari efek bencana. Sebuah kota prototipe untuk membangun kembali dunia baru. Hanya manusia terbaiklah yang berhak tinggal di sana. Tentunya, fertil merupakan syarat mutlak. Seperti apa tepatnya kehidupan di atas, tidak ada yang tahu, karena setiap individu yang pergi, sebagian besar tak lagi kembali ke Infernia.

Oh Sehun, salah satu anak manusia, penghuni Infernia sektor H yang hidup di masa ini, lahir pada tahun ke-402 pascabencana terjadi. Pada tahun itu, hanya terjadi kasus kelahiran sebanyak delapan kali di seluruh Infernia, termasuk dirinya. Sehun terlahir sehat dengan berat 3,6 kilogram tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun. Secara fisik, ia sempurna, di usia sembilan bulan sudah mampu belajar berdiri. Menolak untuk digendong dan selalu memilih berpijak pada tanah saat telah berhasil berjalan.

Orang tuanya menganggap Sehun adalah anak yang diberkahi. Dengan segala kelebihan yang ia tunjukkan pada masa tumbuh kembang, mereka hampir percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu manusia unggul yang akan dijemput kelak. Sayangnya, harapan itu harus pupus karena di usia Sehun yang keempat, mereka menemukan kekurangan putranya.

Sehun menderita akromatopsia atau buta warna monokromatik, di mana warna dari semua spektrum hanya terlihat putih, hitam dan abu-abu.

Setelah tahun ke-402, kelahiran berhenti. Satu, dua tahun terlewati, tak ada tanda-tanda kehamilan terjadi. Empat, lima tahun berlalu, banyak yang mulai memprediksi inilah awal kepunahan manusia. Generasi Sehun dianggap sebagai generasi terakhir penerus mereka. Akan tetapi, sesuatu terjadi di tengah tahun keenam. Nyonya Lu—tetangga keluarga Oh yang jarak rumahnya hanya terpisah satu blok—dikabarkan berhasil mengandung.

Sontak berita itu menggemparkan seantero Infernia. Apabila bayi yang dikandung selamat sampai lahir, maka generasi baru akan muncul setelah tujuh tahun fertilitas mengalami hiatus. Semasa kehamilan, banyak orang datang berkunjung hanya untuk sekadar mengelus perut Nyonya Lu. Kabar tersebut ternyata sampai ke Arx Caelis. Mereka mengirimkan sebuah paket dari langit khusus ditujukan untuk calon ibu. Isinya adalah bahan pangan kualitas terbaik yang pastinya sangat bermanfaat untuk tumbuh kembang janin. Nyonya Lu sampai menitikkan air mata ketika menerimanya.

Penduduk Infernia lainnya tidak punya alasan untuk merasa iri dengan keberuntungan yang menghampiri keluarga Lu, karena sebagian dari mereka tahu bahwasanya, pemberian itu tidaklah cuma-cuma. Ada harga yang harus dibayar di kemudian hari. Pasangan suami-istri Lu belum menyadarinya dikarenakan masih tenggelam dalam luapan euforia.

Pada tahun ketujuh usia Sehun, tepatnya seminggu setelah ia merayakan ulang tahun, pintu rumahnya digedor seseorang pada waktu malam hari. Sehun kecil melongokkan kepala, mengintip ke arah ruang tamu. Ia melihat tetangganya, Tuan Lu, berteriak panik kepada sang ibu.

"Tolong aku! Istriku … dia mengalami kontraksi terus menerus. Kurasa ini waktunya!"

Setelah berhasil sedikit menenangkan pria itu, Nyonya Oh segera meraih mantel seraya memberi instruksi kepada suaminya. "Ayah, aku akan pergi ke kediaman Lu sekarang. Tolong sebarkan berita ini pada yang lain. Suruh mereka berkumpul di sana. Aku pasti akan butuh bantuan untuk melakukan persalinan."

Wanita itu pun memelesat lari ke luar rumah bersama Tuan Lu, sedangkan ayah Sehun mengabari penduduk Infernia sektor H melalui transmisi radio. Kehebohan tersebut tak ayal membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Ketika ia dipaksa sang ayah untuk mengenakan jaket dan syal, rasa penasaran itu pun ia ungkapkan.

"Ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Tak lama lagi, kau bukanlah generasi termuda di Bumi," jawab sang ayah, yang kontan saja disambut oleh kerutan di kening Sehun. "Kau akan mempunyai seorang adik. Nanti, akan ada seseorang yang memanggilmu 'kakak'."

"Adik?" Entah kenapa Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika mengatakannya.

"Ya. Kau senang mendengarnya?" Bocah itu mengangguk tanpa ragu dengan senyuman masih tersemat.

Tuan Oh mengajak Sehun pergi ke kediaman Lu menyusul sang ibu. Saat tiba di sana, sudah tampak beberapa orang bergerombol di depan rumah dan dalam tiap hitungan jam, jumlahnya terus bertambah. Para wanita berada di dalam rumah membantu persalinan, sementara sisanya yang tak berkepentingan hanya menunggu di pekarangan.

Sehun duduk di bangku teras rumah ditemani sang ayah. Pria itu tak henti mengatakan jika Sehun merasakan kantuk, ia bisa tidur di pangkuannya. Jujur saja, Sehun sangat mengantuk, tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya tak ingin melewatkan sebuah momentum yang dianggap penting oleh orang-orang. Berikutnya, sebuah kegaduhan kecil terjadi. Di antara kerumunan, terdengar seseorang berteriak lantang yang kontan saja menarik perhatian sekitar.

"Dia akan datang! Penyelamat kita semua! Pemersatu langit dan bumi!"

Semua orang mendengarnya, tetapi hanya Sehun yang tertarik untuk mencerna makna di balik seruan tersebut. Adalah seorang pria tua tunanetra, namanya Kakek Li Yan yang konon dulu berprofesi sebagai pembawa cerita untuk anak-anak di alun-alun sektor H. Lama kelamaan, ia dijauhi, atau lebih tepatnya, para orang tua memerintahkan putra-putri mereka untuk jangan pernah lagi mendekati pria itu. Ia dianggap menyebarkan kisah-kisah melantur yang berpotensi mendoktrinasi anak-anak dengan impian dan masa depan semu. Julukan berkonten negatif pun disematkan padanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Si Buta Abnormal itu di sini?! Seret dia menjauh dari rumah Lu!"

Itu dia. Si Buta Abnormal.

Sehun tak mampu melepaskan pandangan ketika sosok itu diseret pergi hingga keberadaannya tak lagi terlihat. Ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuatnya tergelitik, sangat penasaran. Ia ingin mendengar lebih jauh apa yang hendak dituturkan kakek itu, tetapi … mungkin tidak sekarang.

Tengah malam pun terlewati, hari telah berganti, namun proses persalinan tak kunjung usai. Sebagian orang beranjak kembali ke rumah masing-masing tak kuat menahan kantuk. Namun, yang bertahan menunggu lebih banyak. Sehun pun sudah dalam posisi meringkuk di bangku, kepalanya bertumpu pada paha sang ayah sebagai bantal.

Menjelang pukul empat subuh, sayup-sayup suara tangis terdengar dari dalam rumah. Semua menghening demi memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi. Tak selang beberapa lama, salah seorang warga wanita yang membantu persalinan, keluar dari rumah, lalu dengan lantang meneriakkan sebuah kabar spektakuler yang tak pernah mereka dengar dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun terakhir.

"Bayinya lahir sehat! Dia laki-laki!"

Seorang bayi akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya lagi di Bumi sebagai generasi termuda, tanda bahwa garis keturunan anak cucu Adam belum berhenti.

"Sehun, kau mau melihat bayi? Adikmu …" Tanya Tuan Oh pada putranya yang telah terjaga. Dikuceknya mata dengan cepat. Tentu saja ia ingin melihatnya. Bukankah itu pula alasan semua orang berkumpul di depan kediaman keluarga Lu?

Sehun dan ayahnya beruntung, dipersilakan masuk terlebih dahulu karena ibunya adalah orang yang berperan paling besar dalam membantu proses persalinan Nyonya Lu. Mereka menatap seorang bayi mungil tertidur nyenyak dalam dekapan sang ibu yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tangisnya yang semula pecah telah mereda.

"Itukah yang disebut bayi?" tanya Sehun dengan polos sembari terkesima. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang mendengarnya kontan saja tertawa, tetapi memaklumi. Mereka menganggapnya wajar, selama tujuh tahun ia hidup, belum pernah sekali pun mendapati manusia yang lebih kecil dari dirinya.

"Ya, Sehun. Itu adik bayi. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah seorang kakak." Nyonya Oh berujar seraya mengusap lembut kepala putranya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini, dia masih harus berada dalam kehangatan ibunya."

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Apa dia punya nama?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menarik perhatian pasangan suami-istri Lu. Tanpa sengaja, Sehun telah mengingatkan mereka akan suatu hal esensial yang terlupa. Bayi ini belum diberi nama. Keduanya saling bertatap, mempertanyakan kira-kira nama macam apa yang pantas disandang oleh malaikat kecil, anugerah terbaik dalam hidup mereka.

Tuan Lu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Karena dilahirkan menjelang subuh, dia akan kuberi nama Han." Istrinya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Lu Han …"

Sebuah nama sederhana yang terdengar indah untuk seorang bayi menawan. Sehun mengucapkannya berulang-ulang tanpa tahu bahwa terhitung sejak hari itu, seutas benang takdir merah telah terlilit pada jari kelingkingnya dan juga milik anak itu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kelopak mata berkedip, mengibarkan bulu mata lentik milik Luhan ketika sang ibu memakaikannya topi pet bermotif kotak-kotak. Hari itu, ia didandani dengan pakaian terbaik yang dimiliki.

"Mama, kita mau ke mana?" Bibir mungilnya bergerak bertanya.

"Ke lapangan utama sektor H. Pasar untuk kuartal ini telah dibuka. Kita akan belanja."

"Belanja?" Bola mata bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu berbinar cerah. Kata 'pasar' dan 'belanja' langsung diasosiasikannya dengan permen-perman manis yang ia suka.

"Ya. Mama dengar, orang-orang _di atas_ menurunkan bahan makanan dan barang-barang kualitas bagus kali ini untuk dijual. Bulan ini ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Kau boleh pilih satu barang yang kausuka sebagai hadiah."

"Benarkah?!" Ia melonjak girang.

"Tentu saja." Nyonya Lu mengulaskan senyum sebagai balasan reaksi putranya. "Sekarang pakai maskermu, di luar sedang banyak debu." Wanita itu membantunya mengenakan masker penutup hidung berbahan katun. Ia yakin Luhan sehat dan punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, tetapi rasa sayang yang berlebih terhadap anak itu, membuatnya ingin selalu memastikan bahwa Luhan mendapat perlakuan terbaik.

Pasar di Infernia—tempat penduduknya memenuhi berbagai kebutuhan harian untuk hidup—hanya dibuka setiap satu kuartal atau tiga bulan sekali. Oleh karena itu, bahan atau barang yang dibeli dalam sekali belanja haruslah dalam kuantitas besar yang bisa mencukupi kehidupan selama tiga bulan ke depan. Barang-barang yang dijual hampir semuanya datang dari Arx Caelis yang didistribusikan ke kelompok pedagang pemegang roda perekonomian di tiap sektor. Cara pembelian bisa menggunakan sistem barter atau pembayaran uang. Pascabencana, nilai mata uang sama rata. Mereka bisa memiliki 1000 dolar, 1000 yen, 1000 euro, dan lain sebagainya, tetapi nominal menjadi tak penting lagi karena semua hanya dihitung dengan satuan lembar.

Luhan mengantongi satu lembar yuan dan satu lembar won di saku celana. Pemberian dari sang ibu yang mengizinkannya memakai itu untuk membeli apa pun yang ia suka. Begitu mencapai pasar, ia melepaskan diri dari gandengan tangan Nyonya Lu, berlari mencari sesuatu yang menarik atensi.

"Xiao Lu! Awas jatuh, jangan berlari!" Wanita itu berteriak memberi peringatan, tetapi tak mengejar, karena ia yakin Luhan tidak akan hilang atau tersasar. Seluruh Infernia, bahkan Arx Caelis, tahu siapa Luhan. Satu-satunya generasi terakhir manusia, lantaran tak ada lagi kelahiran lain yang terjadi terhitung sejak ia mengembuskan napas pertamanya di dunia.

Perhatian orang-orang di pasar semua tertuju padanya. Melihat anak kecil berlari lincah bagai bola pantul, membuat mereka merasa gemas. Warga yang tinggal cukup jauh dan jarang melihat Luhan, cukup terkejut melihat ia telah tumbuh sebesar itu. Tak sedikit yang menyapa memanggil namanya. Luhan menyempatkan menoleh dan membalas tiap sapaan dengan lambaian tangan. Pendek kata, ia sudah seperti selebriti.

Luhan berhenti di depan stan penjual permen kapas. Ia selalu menyukai permen karena berbagai macam warnanya yang cantik dan ceria. Warna yang tak pernah ia lihat pada pemandangan dunia yang kusam. Pandangan mata tak lepas dari gumpalan-gumpalan pastel nan menggoda.

"Oh, Luhan! Kau mau ini?" tanya paman penjual permen ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak antusias. Luhan ragu. Ia diberi uang untuk membeli sesuatu yang spesial sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, dan permen kapas bukanlah barang yang memenuhi kriteria karena akan tandas tanpa bekas begitu habis ia lahap. Sayangnya, nafsu menang, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang kerap lapar mata. Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Berapa uang yang kau punya?" Bocah itu mengeluarkan dua lembar uang kertas dari saku dan memperlihatkannya kepada penjual permen. "Kau bisa memberiku satu lembar won, dan aku akan memberimu dua permen kapas. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Tersenyum semringah, Luhan mengiakan. "Aku mau."

Setelah menerima dua permen kapas di tangan, ia buru-buru melepas masker dan mulai melahap gumpalan itu dengan rakus. Rasa manis yang lumer di lidah sugestif menimbulkan efek bahagia. Ia mengunyah sembari berjalan dengan pipi kembang kempis lucu. Bersamaan dengan habisnya permen pertama, langkahnya terpaku di hadapan sebuah stan yang menjajakan pernak-pernik serta aksesori. Luhan mengira, tidak akan ada lagi benda yang mampu menarik perhatiannya selain permen. Ternyata ia salah.

Mata Luhan terfokus pada sususan amulet berbentuk bola gantungan kunci dari bahan kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat kerikil-kerikil kecil berbagai warna. Ia menganga, mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa benda itu tak kalah cantik dari gula-gula permen. Dengan cepat, segera ia putuskan bahwa amulet itulah yang diinginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Luhan sudah hendak merogoh saku ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat daftar harga yang harus dibayar.

> **Barter: Benda berbahan kayu**
> 
> **Uang: 2 Lembar**

Kini ia sungguh menyesal telah menukar lembar uang sebelumnya dengan benda yang dalam hitungan menit sudah masuk ke dalam perut. Mendengus kesal, wajah Luhan pun berubah cemberut. Saat kepalanya tertunduk lesu, ia merasakan ada jari telunjuk menyentil pipi montoknya yang tengah menggembung. Luhan spontan menengadah dan mendapati sosok kakak tetangga berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Xiao Lu?" Selain kedua orang tuanya, hanya pemuda itu yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Sehun _Hyung_ …"

"Kau menginginkan itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "…tetapi uangku tidak cukup. Sudah terlanjur kupakai untuk beli permen kapas."

"Ck, kau ini … kebanyakan makan gula nanti gigimu ompong." Godanya dengan seringai nakal.

"Siapa yang ompong?! Aku baru makan satu!" sentak Luhan tidak terima. Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa melihat reaksi kocak bocah kecil di hadapannya.

"Amulet mana yang kausuka? Biar aku yang belikan untukmu. Kau simpan saja sisa uangnya." Kalimat itu seketika membuat ekspresi kesal Luhan mereda.

"Sungguh? Kau mau membelikannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku bohong padamu?"

Ya, ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Maka tak aneh jika tawaran menggiurkan itu membuat Luhan luluh tak berkutik, lalu tersenyum puas.

" _Hyung_ , berhubung ini akan jadi hadiah ulang tahunku, aku ingin kau yang memilih. Ayo, _Hyung_ … pilihkan warna yang cocok untukku."

_Warna?_

Ekspresi wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mengendur. Luhan hanyalah bocah polos yang tidak tahu akan fakta. Ia belum paham dan mengerti jika sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna merupakan topik sensitif bagi pemuda itu. Sebagai yang lebih tua, Sehun terpaksa harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan memaklumi. Ia pun hanya mampu tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau kau yang pilih sendiri? Warna apa pun kurasa bakal cocok untukmu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Tinggal pilih warna saja apa susahnya, sih?" Gerutu Luhan yang menusuk telinga akhirnya membuat Sehun jengah. Air mukanya berubah masam. Ia meraih tangan anak itu dan meletakkan dua lembar uang di telapak tangan mungilnya dengan cepat.

"Ini. Belilah mana pun yang kausuka." Setelah itu, Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Luhan dengan raut wajah datar. Bocah itu hanya melongo, diam terpaku mempertanyakan banyak hal.

_Mengapa Sehun Hyung pergi? Apa dia marah? Memangnya aku salah apa?_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan tidak jadi membeli apa pun. Sepulang dari pasar, ia menceritakan kejadian tersebut pada ibunya. Itu membuat Nyonya Lu sedikit terkejut. Ia akan merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Oh jika Sehun menceritakan kelakuan putranya pada mereka.

"Xiao Lu, kenapa kau berkata begitu pada Sehun?" Kekecewaan terlukis di wajah sang ibu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sehun itu berbeda denganmu dan kebanyakan kita semua. Dia tidak bisa melihat warna selain hitam, putih, dan abu-abu."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar informasi akan kondisi Sehun yang baru diketahuinya detik ini. "Kenapa? Apa Sehun _Hyung_ sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Semacam itulah." Nyonya Lu menghela napas saat mendapati Luhan kini tertunduk lesu seakan menunjukkan penyesalan. "Kau ikut Mama nanti ke rumah keluarga Oh. Minta maaflah padanya."

Luhan tidak membantah. Ia merasa telah menjadi anak nakal karena sudah mengatakan itu pada salah satu orang kesayangannya. Tak lama detik berselang, ia tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan suatu rencana. Uang yang diberikan Sehun masih disimpannya, dan kini sepertinya Luhan tahu harus membeli apa.

"Ma, pasar masih buka sampai tengah malam, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita kembali ke sana? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

 

 

 

Luhan bersembunyi di balik rok Nyonya Lu ketika wanita itu mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Oh dengan membawa sepinggan pia labu sederhana hasil buatan sendiri. Nyonya Oh menyambut mereka, dan begitu dipersilakan masuk, hal yang pertama dilakukan Luhan adalah celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sehun. Ibunya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Nyonya Oh, garis besar percakapan antara kedua anak mereka yang terjadi di pasar sebelumnya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Dia ada di beranda samping," ucap Nyonya Oh pada Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ke sanalah ia melangkah.

Sehun tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga beranda. Jemarinya mengapit erat ujung buku sketsa yang terletak di pangkuan paha. Sementara, tangan satunya sibuk menarikan ujung pensil di atas kertas, mengatur presisi setiap tarikan yang menghasilkan goresan. Poninya turun menjuntai hampir menutupi mata ketika menunduk berkonsentrasi. Namun, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran orang lain tak jauh dari sisinya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah cengengesan dengan senyum menggelikan. Kedua tangan bocah itu disilangkan ke bagian belakang.

"Sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang kaumau?" tanyanya dingin. Luhan mengangguk gugup, merasa terintimidasi dengan nada suara Sehun yang kurang bersahabat.

"Bagus." Setelah itu, fokusnya kembali pada buku sketsa, melanjutkan yang sebelumnya tertunda.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku … Aku tidak tahu." Kalimat lirih Luhan berhasil kembali menarik seluruh atensi dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sehun menatap bocah itu. Raut wajah menunjukkan penyesalan serta binar bola mata besarnya yang menyiratkan ketulusan, tak mungkin ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sehun pun luluh.

"Kemari." Pemuda itu menepuk lantai kayu beranda untuk menyuruh Luhan duduk bersisian dengannya. Tanpa ragu, bocah itu pun mendekat.

"Maafkan aku juga, ya. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi gembil bocah itu. Biasanya Luhan akan langsung menepis, tapi khusus hari ini ia merelakan diri asalkan Sehun tak lagi marah padanya.

"Sehun _Hyung_ , gambarkan sesuatu untukku," pinta Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun tak menolak. Dalam hitungan menit, tangan terampilnya menghasilkan gambar seekor rusa kecil yang sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kenapa tidak ada tanduknya?" tanya Luhan setelah mengintip hasil gambar.

"Karena dia masih bayi, sama sepertimu."

"Aku bukan bayi!" Sehun lagi-lagi berhasil menggodanya. Meski Luhan berteriak protes, itu menandakan bahwa hubungan mereka telah kembali baik-baik saja.

Sehun menyobek sisi bagian atas kertas, lalu menyerahkan gambar itu pada Luhan. Sang bocah menerimanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain masih disimpan di bagian belakang tubuh seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Luhan meletakkan kertas itu di atas lantai kayu dan pada akhirnya, mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik badan. Sebuah kotak karton berisi pensil sebanyak 24 buah. Kedua alis Sehun bertaut begitu menyadari benda apa gerangan itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku beli pensil warna." Ekspresi Sehun kembali menegang. Bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Luhan sebenarnya memperlihatkan benda dengan warna-warna yang tak mampu matanya tangkap. Luhan merundukkan badan, kedua lengannya menumpu pada lantai beranda, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk mulai mewarnai gambar rusa.

"Sehun _Hyung,_ mulai sekarang ... setiap kau selesai menggambar, serahkan padaku, ya. Biar aku yang memberi warna pada semua hasil karyamu."

Sehun tertegun mendengar kalimat yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bocah tujuh tahun itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengandung makna begitu dalam baginya. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini tengah terfokus pada proses pewarnaan. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak tahu cara mewarnai dengan benar. Arsirannya tidak searah. Tak ada tebal tipis goresan yang memperlihatkan gradasi. Bahkan, keluar garis batas tidak karuan dan begitu berantakan. Intinya, jelek … tetapi, antusiasme dan niat tulusnya membuat semua terlihat indah di mata Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya ia arahkan ke kepala Luhan dan mulai mengusapnya lembut. Spontan bocah itu menengadah, mata indahnya menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat termanis yang pernah ada. Ia merasa Luhan tidak hanya akan sekadar menjadi pemberi warna pada gambar di atas kertas, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi.

"Terima kasih, Xiao Lu."

… dan rasa itu akan ia bawa selamanya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun adalah pemuda 17 tahun yang diam-diam menyimpan rahasia. Tidak satu, melainkan beberapa. Dari luar tampak seperti anak penurut yang konservatif. Namun, di balik itu tersimpan pemikiran-pemikiran liar pendobrak paradigma. Fakta bahwa kehidupan manusia terbagi dua dengan perbandingan sangat signifikan, cukup mengganggunya. Mengapa hanya manusia sehat yang berhak tinggal di Arx Caelis? Menentukan unggul tidaknya kualitas seorang manusia tidak hanya bisa dilihat dari segi fisik, melainkan isi kepala dan juga hati. Terlepas dari itu semua, bagaimanapun bentuknya, Sehun yakin setiap manusia memiliki hak hidup yang sama.

Para penguasa Arx Caelis, siapa pun mereka, ialah pihak yang bertanggung jawab menciptakan penyebab bencana. Sekarang mereka berencana membentuk dunia baru, tetapi tanpa melibatkan orang-orang yang menjadi korban di bawah sana. Buah bibit unggul Infernia diambil, menyisakan para penduduk yang—dalam kamus mereka—tidak sempurna. Meskipun hampir seluruh pasokan hidup datang dari Arx Caelis, limbah sisa penggunaan hidup mereka dibuang ke laut dan tanah. Infernia sudah layaknya tempat sampah.

Sehun sangat membenci kondisi itu. Seandainya ia sehat seratus persen dan menjadi calon penghuni Arx Caelis, ia bertekad membuat suatu perubahan yang terencana dengan sangat apik, melancarkan semacam kudeta manis terselubung yang tidak terprediksi. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori. Jika saja bukan karena penglihatannya, suatu hari, rencana itu pasti akan berwujud nyata.

Ya. Seorang perencana. Hanya sampai tahap itulah ia mampu bertindak, tidak ditakdirkan menjadi eksekutor.

Kemudian, ia melihat Luhan.

Anak itu … sudah sepuluh tahun sejak ia lahir dan kondisi fisiknya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda negatif. Kemungkinan besar, ia unggul. Tidak, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti. Sehun yakin Luhan adalah generasi berikutnya yang akan dijemput. Itu memberinya sebuah ide absurd. Bagaimana jika ia menanamkan buah pemikirannya dalam kepala Luhan? Dengan kata lain, menjadikan Luhan sebagai anak sasian, atau murid, yang akan melaksanakan semua doktrinasi yang ia gencarkan.

Itu adalah rahasia pertama. Rahasia berikutnya adalah dengan dan kepada siapa ia membagi semua pemikirannya. Tentu saja bukan sang ayah maupun ibu, melainkan sosok yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Suatu hari, ia berencana membawa Luhan dan mengenalkannya pada orang itu.

"Xiao Lu, kau ingin tahu sesuatu yang menarik?" Sehun bercokol di jendela kamar Luhan pada suatu sore, selepas anak itu menyelesaikan pelajaran privat matematika yang diampu oleh salah satu wanita muda pintar di Infernia sektor H bernama Song Jihyo. Berhubung Luhan adalah satu-satunya manusia berstatus anak-anak di seluruh Infernia, ia tidak pergi ke sekolah, melainkan para cendekiawan yang datang ke rumah untuk mengajarkannya berbagai ilmu.

"Apa itu?" Luhan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan.

"Mau atau tidak?" Pemuda itu tentu saja tidak berniat memberi tahu. Ia malah mempertegas pertanyaan dengan nada persuasif yang diyakini akan membuat Luhan terpancing.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah berbohong dan mengecewakannya, jadi ia tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Ia pun memberi Sehun anggukan setuju.

"Mau," jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Tubuhnya ia condongkan untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Luhan. "Tetapi, jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua. Kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada siapa pun—"

Luhan sudah akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun, Sehun segera menuntaskan kalimatnya cepat sebelum ia sempat bersuara. "—termasuk mama dan papamu."

Sekarang Luhan merasa itu aneh, tetapi … ia memilih tidak mengindahkannya. Selama itu Sehun, ia percaya saja.

"Baiklah."

"Janji?" Sehun mengangkat kelingkingnya ke hadapan Luhan. Tanpa ragu, anak itu pun menautkan miliknya.

"Aku janji."

 

 

 

Langkah Luhan sempat terhenti ketika ia melihat gubuk tua reyot dilingkupi atmosfer menyeramkan. Sempat berpikiran negatif, apa jangan-jangan Sehun tengah mempermainkannya dengan menyeret ia ke tempat sarang hantu. Kecepatan kaki Sehun tidak menurun, membuat Luhan terpaksa kembali berlari mengejarnya untuk menyamakan langkah. Apa pun rencana pemuda itu, yang Luhan tahu saat ini adalah tidak jauh-jauh dari sisinya.

Sehun membuka pintu gubuk itu tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu. Dia masuk begitu saja. Luhan terkejut hingga mundur beberapa langkah, lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun begitu melihat sosok yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi dalam gubuk. Kakek tunanetra yang disebut abnormal oleh warga Infernia. Luhan selalu diwanti-wanti untuk tidak mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kita ke sini? A-ayo pulang."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari Kakek Li Yan."

"Te-tetapi orang-orang bilang—"

"Kau lebih percaya mereka atau aku?" Luhan tak mampu menjawab. Ia percaya pada Sehun, tetapi berada di tempat dan dalam situasi ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Digenggamnya tangan Luhan erat agar kekhawatirannya mereda. "Jangan takut. Ingat, aku di sini."

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk bersila di atas permadani yang bersih meskipun tampilannya cukup lusuh. Kakek Li Yan bangkit dari kursi, berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat lantaran telah menghafal setiap sudut tempat tinggalnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk yang sama di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari penampilannya yang tampak familier. Mirip salah satu tokoh yang pernah ia lihat di dalam buku lama. Kakek dengan janggut putih tebal, mengenakan piyama merah, dan punya kereta seluncur yang ditarik oleh banyak rusa.

"Jadi, kaukah anak yang bernama Luhan?" Pria tua itu mulai bicara. Luhan mengira ia adalah tipe kakek-kakek galak dengan suara serak yang akan membuatnya merinding. Namun, kenyataannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Suara Kakek Li Yan mengalun lembut, empuk bukan main. Ini membuat ketegangan yang dirasakan Luhan menguap perlahan.

"Ya. Aku Luhan. Orang tuaku dan Sehun _Hyung_ memanggilku Xiao Lu." Kini ia memiliki keberanian untuk merespons.

"Tahun ini umurmu sepuluh. Benar?"

"Ya, dan tujuh tahun lagi aku akan sama seperti Sehun _Hyung_."

"Jangan mimpi. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa setinggi aku." Sehun menimpali dengan tujuan menggoda seperti biasa. Luhan kontan saja cemberut. Kakek Li Yan tertawa sejenak, terhibur oleh interaksi kecil antarkeduanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hal apa yang paling kausuka, Luhan?"

"Permen. Oh, pensil warna dan krayon. Entahlah, aku suka semua yang berwarna."

"Kedengarannya sangat indah dan menarik, tapi tahukah kau jika zaman dahulu, rupa Bumi kita memiliki warna-warni persis seperti yang ada di dalam kotak pensil warnamu?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Punggung Luhan menegak menunjukkan tanda antusias.

"Kau mau mendengar kisahnya?"

"Ya. Ceritakan padaku."

Kakek Li Yan pun mulai bercerita tentang sejarah Bumi mereka. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Luhan dengar sebelumnya, dan itu membuatnya terkesima. Sehun memerhatikan ekspresi bocah itu menganga lucu saking takjubnya. Rencana tahap pertama berhasil. Ia yakin Luhan ingin mendengar lebih banyak setelah ini. Kakek Li Yan tentu saja tidak membeberkan semua kisahnya dalam sekali jalan. Ia menyimpannya erat dan memberi asupan pada otak Luhan sedikit demi sedikit.

Kekecewaan tersirat di wajah Luhan ketika Kakek Li Yan memutus ceritanya sampai status 'bersambung'. Sebagai gantinya, ia memberi Luhan hadiah. Sebuah benda berbentuk kubus, tersusun atas bagian-bagian kecil berbentuk sama dengan warna-warni acak disetiap sisinya yang berjumlah sembilan kotak. Itu sangat menarik atensi Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Rubik. Kau harus memutar setiap bagiannya untuk bisa menghasilkan warna yang sama di setiap sisi. Cobalah." Luhan tidak langsung mencobanya, karena ia menyadari situasi yang sedikit janggal.

"Maaf, Tuan … Anda tidak dapat melihat, tetapi kenapa bisa memiliki benda seperti ini?" Kakek Li Yan terkekeh pelan, tak menyangka Luhan akan menaruh perhatian pada hal kecil tentang dirinya dan bertanya sesuatu yang dinilai cukup logis.

"Aku tidak terlahir buta. Penglihatan ini hilang secara bertahap ketika aku beranjak dewasa. Dahulu aku memang sering memainkannya, tetapi sekarang itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Ambillah untukmu."

Penjelasan itu dianggap berterima. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung mengutak-atik benda baru di tangannya. Ketika fokus bocah itu terpusat pada pemecahan kubus rubik, Sehun dan Kakek Li Yan bergeser posisi, menjauh. Mereka berbincang empat mata dengan sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh objek pembicaraan yang notabene adalah Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Apa memang Luhan orangnya?" Sehun meminta sebuah konfirmasi.

"Memang dia. Tak salah lagi." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kini tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. "Bimbing dan jaga dia baik-baik sampai hari itu tiba."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan satu lagi, kalau aku boleh memberi saran …" Kakek Li Yan mengambil sebuah jeda. "… tetap jaga kadar perasaanmu sama seperti sekarang untuk seterusnya."

Kening Sehun mengernyit serius berusaha mencerna kalimat tersebut. Maksudnya, perasaan terhadap Luhan? Astaga, yang benar saja. Mereka adalah lelaki, dan Luhan hanyalah seorang bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Meskipun ia adalah generasi terakhir di Bumi, Sehun mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk menaruh rasa lebih padanya.

Sehun lupa jika Kakek Li Yan punya alasan kuat untuk mengutarakan itu.

Jelaslah sudah bahwa persekutuan Sehun dengan Kakek Li Yan adalah rahasia kedua dalam hidupnya. Masih ada rahasia ketiga, mengenai bagaimana jalinan mereka bisa bermula. Sehun tidak akan membeberkan itu sekarang. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat di mana Luhan lambat laun akan menyadari dan menemukannya sendiri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Setahun kemudian, tersebar kabar bahwa salah satu pemuda yang lahir di generasi yang sama dengan Sehun, telah dijemput. Namanya adalah Kris Wu, warga Infernia sektor C. Terdengar pula kisah janggal yang mengikuti proses penjemputan pemuda itu. Rumor mengatakan bahwa satu bulan sebelum ia dijemput, seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal pada waktu yang berdekatan dalam kondisi aneh. Terlelap dalam tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Penduduk Infernia lebih memilih untuk tidak berspekulasi aneh-aneh. Pikir mereka, mungkin saja tingkat kontaminasi udara di sekitar sektor C memang memburuk, sehingga kematian yang tiba-tiba dianggap wajar. Tentu saja, Sehun berpikir sebaliknya. Ia yakin itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan maupun kejadian alamiah. Sebuah plot terencana dengan dalang di balik tirai, dan hanya satu nama ke mana semua itu bermuara: Arx Caelis.

Mereka sengaja melakukannya agar penghuni Infernia yang dijemput tidak punya alasan untuk rindu rumah dan kembali pulang.

Kekhawatirannya kini bertambah, tetapi Sehun sebisa mungkin tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan.

Ia berjanji.

 

 

__

**To be continued**

 


	2. Praesens

Luhan menghitung kertas bergambar rusa yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Jumlahnya delapan lembar. Terhitung semenjak ia masih berusia tujuh tahun, Sehun rutin memberi karya hasil goresan pensil di tiap bulan kelahirannya. Rusa yang selalu menjadi objek gambar, terlihat bertransformasi. Ia tumbuh dari tahun ke tahun, mulai dari yang awalnya berkepala gundul, kini memiliki tanduk.

Tentu saja semuanya berwarna. Luhanlah yang membubuhi sesuai janji, dan pastinya kini ia lebih mahir melakukannya. Ketika membandingkan setiap gambar dengan gambar terdahulu, Luhan terkekeh sendiri, melihat betapa kacau dan berantakan hasil pekerjaan tangannya yang brutal. Hasil karya Sehun yang seharusnya cantik, berakhir mengenaskan akibat ulahnya.

Hari ini, ia berencana menagih lembar gambar kesembilan.

Sore itu, ketika berkunjung ke kediaman Oh, Luhan menemukan Sehun dan ayahnya di beranda samping rumah. Keduanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan, dengan tampilan rambut basah. Ada sebuah kursi dan cermin yang tergantung di salah satu pilar beranda. Luhan juga melihat gunting dan sisir dalam genggaman tangan Sehun. Mengertilah ia, mereka sedang saling bergantian memangkas rambut.

Tampaknya Sehun telah mendapatkan giliran lebih dahulu, karena Luhan melihat Tuan Oh kini duduk di kursi menunggu tangan putranya untuk segera beraksi. Selain itu, Luhan juga menemukan poni depan Sehun yang biasanya menjuntai hampir menutupi mata, kini berada di atas alis. Membuat Sehun yang berusia 22 tahun jadi terlihat lebih muda bagai remaja belasan tahun seperti dirinya.

Keduanya menyadari kedatangan Luhan, tetapi ia tak ingin mengganggu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga mereka selesai. Luhan duduk di bangku, memandangi punggung luas Sehun serta bahunya yang lebar. Lekukan pada otot lengannya padat. Keseluruhan bingkai tubuh menjulang kukuh. Itu membuat Luhan berpikir, kapan ia bisa terlihat kuat dan dewasa sepertinya. Jujur, meski tahu bahwa dirinya adalah manusia termuda di dunia, ia lelah terus dianggap anak-anak oleh semua orang.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, pekerjaan Sehun selesai. Tuan Oh buru-buru menyambar handuk dan langsung melenggang ke dalam rumah. Hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan di beranda.

"Xiao Lu, kemari," panggil Sehun. Luhan spontan berdiri dan tak pikir panjang menghampiri. "Duduk di sini. Aku akan memangkas rambutmu juga."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis, menampakkan ekspresi penolakan. "Untuk apa? Rambutku masih tampak baik-baik saja."

"Ponimu sudah panjang."

"Tidak. Panjang dari mana?" Ia berusaha berkilah.

Reaksi Luhan membuat Sehun memutar bola mata. Dengan cepat, tangannya meraih sejumput rambut bagian depan milik pemuda itu, lalu mengucirnya menggunakan jepit. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadap cermin. Agar ia dapat melihat tampilan rambutnya yang serupa sisa tangkai pada buah apel.

"Lihat. Kalau sudah bisa dikucir seperti ini, artinya ponimu sudah panjang."

Luhan akhirnya menyerah, memilih duduk pasrah, mengikuti semua instruksi Sehun. Pria itu mengalungkan handuk di lehernya agar sisa potongan rambut tidak mengotori pakaian. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan mata setelah diberi perintah. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, tetapi tanda-tanda rambutnya melakukan kontak dengan sisir maupun gunting, tak kunjung datang.

Apa yang terjadi?

Alasannya ada pada Sehun. Ia tiba-tiba saja membatu begitu pandangannya diinvasi oleh sosok Luhan yang tengah terpejam. Ini pertama kali ia melihat wajah Luhan dari jarak sedekat itu. Lebih tepatnya, detail kontur wajah Luhan yang telah beranjak remaja. Hidungnya tidak lagi bulat seperti anak-anak. Tulang pipi meninggi, tampak lebih tirus dan lemak yang membuatnya montok, tak banyak tersisa. Rahang dan dagu mulai menyudut. Bibirnya entah sejak kapan mulai terlihat merekah. Bahkan, Sehun seolah-olah dapat mengukur berapa panjang dan jumlah barisan bulu mata lentiknya.

_Apa wajahnya memang selalu terlihat seperti ini?_

Genggamannya pada sisir dan gunting mengerat. Sehun hendak memulai. Namun, entah mengapa sedikit gugup. Luhan yang mulai tak sabar kontan saja membuka mata. Sehun terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja ditatap oleh dua bola mata bening berbinar. Ia dapat melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya ada di dalam sana.

"Lama sekali. Kapan mulainya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak puas. Sehun berkedip cepat dan segera tersadar dari lamunan yang seharusnya tidak boleh muncul. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Demi mengamuflase reaksi memalukan itu, Sehun memukul kepala Luhan dengan sisir. Spontan, pemuda itu meringis.

"Bisa sabar tidak, sih?" Gerutu Sehun pura-pura kesal. Luhan hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan rasa sebal.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun berhasil memangkas rambut pemuda itu. Tak sampai 10 menit selesai, karena ia hanya memotong poni serta merapikan bagian sisi. Begitu membuka mata, Luhan mulai mengebas rambutnya, berniat membersihkan sisa potongan rambut yang masih menempel di kepala. Sialnya, itu malah mengakibatkan ia kelilipan. Rasa perih membuatnya merintih. Sehun segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan Luhan ketika pemuda itu hampir mengucek matanya.

"Jangan dikucek! Tahan sebentar!" Ia berlari secepat kilat untuk menyauk air dengan gayung dari dalam gentong.

"Buka matamu, Xiao Lu." Luhan berupaya mengangkat kelopak mata dengan susah payah. Setelah itu, Sehun menyiramkan air di gayung hingga habis ke wajahnya.

"Masih perih?" Sehun bertanya khawatir, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Sini, coba kulihat."

Pria itu menangkup wajah Luhan dan menengadahkannya. Mereka saling bertatap. Iris yang bertumbuk seolah menarik keduanya dalam gaya gravitasi. Perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya menggempur Sehun tanpa permisi, kembali datang. Namun, kini ia tidak sendiri. Luhan juga turut merasakan.

Seketika, perih yang dirasa Luhan, menguap entah ke mana. Tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang mampu mengakibatkan ritme detak jantungnya meningkat tajam.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan di detik keempat kontak antarkulit terlepas. Keduanya refleks saling menjauh, tolak menolak bagai medan magnet berkutub sama. Setelah itu, diam tanpa kata ditelan hening.

Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, sementara adalah cara terbaik untuk kembali ke situasi semula, dan itulah yang mereka lakukan setelahnya.

 

 

 

"Ini ..." Sehun menyerahkan hasil gambarnya kepada Luhan. Diterima dengan senyuman. Rusanya kini bertambah besar, ukuran tanduk kembali memanjang dibandingkan gambar tahun silam. Dikeluarkannya kotak pensil warna, dan ia pun mulai fokus mewarnai dengan serius.

"Kau masih melakukannya … mewarnai setiap gambarku."

"Tentu saja. Aku, 'kan sudah janji."

Luhan bisa saja melakukan itu di rumah sendiri, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk memolesnya di hadapan sang pemilik karya. Setiap pensil warna milik Luhan masing-masing diberi label sesuai nama warna. Ia menulisnya di atas kertas yang kemudian dililitkan di badan pensil menggunakan selotip. Tujuannya agar Sehun tahu setiap warna yang ia bubuhkan di atas gambar buatannya.

Itu hanyalah tindakan kecil tak seberapa. Akan tetapi, bagi Sehun sungguh berarti besar. Luhan seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia tak perlu melihat warna untuk menemukan keindahan. Cukup dengan tahu dan merasakannya dalam imajinasi. Ingin rasanya Sehun membalas niat baik pemuda itu.

"Xiao Lu," panggilnya.

"Hmm…"

"Tahun depan … apa kau ingin hadiah lain? Selain gambarku tentu saja."

Luhan menengadah, atensinya berhasil tercuri. Rasanya tumben sekali Sehun menawarinya sesuatu, karena selama ini ia tak pernah meminta apa pun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya selain gambar buatan pria itu. Sejak awal, Luhan tak ingin Sehun mengeluarkan selembar pun uang untuk repot-repot membelikannya kado.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menawariku hadiah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak usah tanya 'kenapa'. Jawab saja, mau atau tidak? Tawaran ini akan hangus dalam waktu lima detik. Lima … Empat … Tiga …"

Luhan terperanjat, tidak siap dengan ultimatum mendadak Sehun hingga tanpa sadar berteriak 'mau!' sebelum Sehun sempat menyebut angka 'satu'. Sehun pun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, menahan gelak tawa geli gara-gara reaksi spontan yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Pemuda itu memang mudah sekali terpancing.

 _"Seperti bayi saja,"_ pikirnya.

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah menyebutku bayi." Luhan tiba-tiba merespons protes. Sehun terkesiap. Mata hampir terbelalak, tetapi segera mungkin ekspresinya dibuat kembali terlihat biasa. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari apa pun agar Luhan tidak curiga.

Apa Luhan tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak menyuarakan apa-apa? Ia hanya menyampaikan itu lewat pikiran.

Sehun menata kembali raut wajah. Sebuah senyum simpul terselip di sana. Apa yang baru saja terjadi merupakan pertanda awal bahwa sebentar lagi rahasia ketiga dalam hidupnya akan terkuak. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan Sehun yakin itu takkan lama.

"Xiao Lu, aku punya satu permintaan," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Jika saja … umm, seandainya kau mengalami hal-hal aneh atau kejadian tak biasa … jadikan aku orang pertama yang akan kau beritahu. Kau bersedia?"

Itu adalah permintaan paling membingungkan yang pernah Luhan dengar. Hal aneh apa? Kejadian tak biasa apa? Namun, Luhan tak sempat mencerna lebih dalam. Roman muka serius Sehun menyiratkan bahwa permintaannya tak ingin ditolak. Terpaksa ia mengiakan.

Sehun pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau percaya padaku."

… dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan tersipu, karena ia tiba-tiba merasa berguna.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun mengenai kejadian aneh tak biasa, dialami oleh Luhan seminggu kemudian. Saat itu, lengan Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol kotak pensil warna di atas meja belajar. Batang-batang pensil itu berhamburan di lantai—seharusnya begitu. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sebuah levitasi. Pensil-pensil itu melayang di udara. Luhan terkejut bukan main hingga jatuh terjengkang dari kursi. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua pensil pun jatuh mendarat.

Tanpa banyak pikir, ia mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumah Sehun. Sayangnya, pria itu tak ada di tempat. Luhan berusaha tidak panik agar Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tidak bertanya curiga. Setelah mencoba tenang, ia akhirnya tahu harus ke mana mencari Sehun. Menuju gubuk Kakek Li Yan kakinya melangkah.

Setibanya di sana, Luhan masuk mendobrak pintu tanpa salam dan ketuk. Begitu mendapati sosok Sehun, ia langsung menghamburkan diri ke arahnya. Wajah panik Luhan diikuti napasnya yang ngos-ngosan tak ayal membuat Sehun bertanya khawatir.

"Xiao Lu, ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ , anu … itu … terbang … di rumahku … tadi … pensil." Bahkan untuk merangkai kata pun ia tak sanggup. Sehun dengan sabar berusaha menenangkan.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah." Ia menggengam erat kedua tangan Luhan lalu meletakkan ke dadanya. "Tarik napas. Jangan panik. Cerita pelan-pelan saja, oke?"

Luhan memejamkan mata, melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan Sehun. Menarik napas panjang sekali lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Ada … hantu … di rumahku."

"Hantu?" tanya Sehun serius hingga alisnya menukik bertemu. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku melihat … pensil … melayang."

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasi Luhan seorang. Sehun yang ia anggap mampu menenangkannya malah terlihat menyeringai puas setelah mendengar apa yang ia jelaskan. Apa pria itu menganggap ketakutannya sebagai sebuah lelucon? Sungguh tidak lucu, pikir Luhan.

"Melayang … maksudmu, seperti ini?" Sedetik setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Luhan melihat sebuah buku melayang terbang ke arahnya. Kemudin, halaman demi halaman terbuka tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyentuh.

Terkejut, mata Luhan terbelalak lebar. Refleks ia menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Luhan perlahan mundur mengambil jarak dengan pria itu. Rasa takut membuatnya spontan memutar badan hendak berlari ke luar gubuk sejauh mungkin. Sebelum berhasil mencapai ambang pintu, daun pintu tertutup, lalu gerendel mengunci dengan sendirinya. Luhan merinding. Punggung ia sandarkan di dinding kayu. Tubuhnya merosot. Kepala ia benamkan di antara dua lutut saking takutnya. Sehun menghampiri, berjongkok di hadapan pemuda yang kini gemetar ketakutan.

"Xiao Lu." Ia memanggil Luhan dengan nada lembut. "Angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku."

Tentu saja ia enggan melakukannya. Untuk apa? Ia merasa dibohongi dan menganggap Sehun telah bersekongkol dengan setan, pengguna ilmu hitam, dan prasangka negatif lainnya yang serupa itu. Ketika Luhan masih saja bergeming, tangan Sehun memegang kedua sisi kepala pemuda itu, lalu menengadahkannya dengan paksa. Kini, mau tak mau Luhan harus bertemu mata dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau siapa? Jangan sakiti aku." Bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca seketika membuat Sehun sedikit menyesal telah memilih cara itu untuk menunjukkan sebuah fakta.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah." Sehun memang tampak meyakinkan, tetapi Luhan ragu apakah ia harus memercayainya atau tidak.

"Kau percaya padaku, 'kan? Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik. Apa yang terjadi di rumahmu itu bukanlah perbuatan hantu atau makhluk halus lainnya. Tidak juga berhubungan dengan sihir dan ilmu hitam. Alasan mengapa pensil itu bisa melayang, adalah kau … kaulah yang melakukannya, Xiao Lu."

"Apa?" Luhan syok. Menganggap Sehun pasti sudah tak waras. Ia pun menggeleng tak mau serta merta menerima penjelasan itu. "Tidak mungkin. Bukan aku. Bukan aku."

"Ya, itu kau. Kau adalah seorang Esper."

 _"Esper? Jenis ilmu hitam apa lagi itu?"_ Luhan bertanya bingung dalam kepala.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ilmu hitam." Sehun menimpali apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan, dan hal itu terang saja mengejutkannya.

"Tunggu! Kau baru saja membaca pikiranku?" Luhan merasa kegilaan ini semakin melebar.

"Ya, sama seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya."

"Kapan? Jangan mengada-ada, _Hyung_. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal macam itu." Sehun pun membuka memori Luhan akan kejadian di beranda tempo lalu. Kini setelah dituntun dan diingatkan, pikiran Luhan mulai bercabang. Setengah percaya setengah tidak. Benarkah pada saat itu ia telah membaca pikiran Sehun?

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi itu hanya jika kau memberiku kesempatan. Jika kau memilih tidak percaya padaku, kau boleh pergi sekarang, aku tidak akan menghalangi. Akan tetapi, jika kau mau percaya, maka berikan kesempatan itu."

Luhan terdiam, berkontemplasi cukup lama. Entah karena Sehun memiliki ilmu persuasif tingkat tinggi atau memang dalam hati kecilnya ada rasa ingin tahu yang tak mampu dibendung lagi, Luhan akhirnya memilih opsi kedua.

Sehun pun menghela napas lega.

 

 

 

Cerita mengenai apa itu Esper, mengalir dari mulut Kakek Li Yan. Adalah istilah yang dipakai untuk menyebut individu yang memiliki kekuatan ESP ( _Extrasensory Perception_ ), atau indra keenam, di mana penerimaan informasi tidak diperoleh melalui indra fisik melainkan pikiran. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, ESP tidak berhubungan dengan hal mistik, melainkan sebuah fenomena pseudosains yang masuk dalam ranah parapsikologi. Bakat yang didapat dari lahir dan bisa dipelajari.

Secara mengejutkan, Kakek Li Yan pun ternyata seorang Esper berkemampuan prakognisi dan retrokognisi. Dia dapat memprediksi kejadian yang akan datang dan melihat kejadian lampau melalui pikirannya. Sekarang semua terasa masuk akal, mengapa kakek itu sangat tahu tentang banyak hal, termasuk hal yang tidak mampu dicapai nalar manusia normal. Wajar jika ia dianggap kurang waras lantas dijauhi.

Rasa penasaran Sehun terhadap sosok Kakek Li Yan ketika ia melihatnya tengah mengoarkan sebuah prediksi di depan kediaman keluarga Lu menjelang kelahiran putra mereka, ternyata cukup beralasan. Itu adalah semacam bentuk deteksi awal saling merasakan kehadiran antarsesama Esper tanpa disadari. Sama dengan alasan kedatangan Kakek Li Yan kala itu. Ia merasakan kehadiran seorang Esper muda dan calon Esper. Tak aneh rasanya jika Sehun dan Luhan bisa menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat bagai saudara. Mereka sama-sama memiliki radar, tetapi tentunya Sehun yang menangkap sinyal itu lebih dahulu.

Dikisahkan bahwa warga Arx Caelis sangat berhati-hati dengan kaum Esper, atau lebih tepatnya, menyimpan rasa takut. Seseorang dengan kelebihan panca indra kuat, tak ubahnya manusia super. Pemilik bakat seperti itu bisa kapan saja menumbangkan dominasi yang telah mereka tancapkan sejak lama. Selama ratusan tahun, manusia terpilih yang dijemput Arx Caelis tidak ada satu pun yang berstatus seorang Esper. Bakat itu justru muncul pada mereka, warga Infernia yang memiliki kekurangan fisik dan dianggap manusia sisa. Tuhan memang Maha Adil, menciptakan sesuatu sesuai porsi. Namun, adakalanya keajaiban dipercikkan dalam kehidupan, dan kini hal itu hadir dalam wujud seorang Luhan.

Ia adalah keduanya, manusia unggul calon penghuni Arx Caelis, sekaligus seorang Esper.

Kakek Li Yan merasakan prediksi itu dan menyampaikannya pada Sehun. Luhan adalah harapan untuk meruntuhkan status quo bobrok yang telah berlangsung terlalu lama di Bumi. Seseorang yang akan mengubah perspektif dua dunia. Tugas mereka adalah membekalinya dengan persiapan matang sebelum Luhan menginjakkan kaki di medan tempur.

Dengan ini, terkuaklah rahasia ketiga dari seorang Oh Sehun.

 

 

 

"Jadi, kekuatan kita sama?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun. Mereka berdua duduk di atas sisa batang kayu besar teronggok di lahan kosong belakang gubuk Kakek Li Yan. Tangannya menggapai ranting dan mulai menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di atas tanah kering.

"Secara kebetulan, ya … dan aku merasa beruntung karena itu akan memudahkanku untuk melatihmu."

"Apa namanya? Kekuatan kita."

"Telepati, untuk pembacaan pikiran. Mengendalikan objek tanpa menyentuhnya, itu disebut psikokinesis."

Luhan manggut-manggut mencerna informasi tanpa pergerakan tangannya terhenti. "Kapan kau mulai menyadari bahwa kau seorang Esper?"

"Dua belas tahun," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Dua belas? Muda sekali." Luhan meletakkan ranting dan mulai tenggelam ke dalam dialog lebih serius. "Mengapa itu baru terjadi padaku sekarang?"

"Karena kau sehat, Xiao Lu. Aku punya kekurangan yang memaksaku harus mengasah indra lebih maksimal dibandingkan orang normal pada umumnya, dan itu memicu munculnya indra tambahan lebih cepat."

"Apa … Paman dan Bibi Oh tahu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku pertama kali merasakan kekuatan itu saat mereka berdua sedang tidak ada di rumah. Reaksiku tak jauh beda denganmu. Panik. Takut. Lalu, dengan bodohnya berlari ke luar rumah tanpa arah dan tujuan jelas, kemudian tanpa sengaja menabrak orang itu."

"Kakek Li Yan?"

"Ya. Beliaulah orang pertama yang menenangkanku dan berikutnya menjawab serta menjelaskan semua tanda tanya yang bersarang di kepala. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu rahasia masing-masing, dan sekarang … ditambah kau." Luhan tiba-tiba memberi tatapan iba. Sehun tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

" _Hyung_ …" Ia meraih sebelah tangan Sehun kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Sehun terkesiap dengan aksi spontan yang tak disangka. "Rasanya pasti begitu sepi dan melelahkan memendam rahasia sebesar itu selama bertahun-tahun. Mulai sekarang, jangan sungkan untuk membaginya denganku."

Lagi-lagi afeksi kecil Luhan padanya sukses membuat Sehun tertegun. Pemuda itu seakan memiliki kekuatan yang menariknya jatuh semakin dalam dari hari ke hari. Rasa perhatiannya mulai menjadi adiksi yang merantai tangan dan kakinya agar tak pernah pergi. Wajarkah jika ia merasakan hal seperti ini? Terlebih lagi terhadap seseorang yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa, mencoba tak terpengaruh pada jerat situasi.

"Terima kasih, Xiao Lu. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Itu bohong. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Orang terdekatnya kini bisa menjadi wadah untuk menumpahkan segala macam rahasia, tentunya ia merasa lega. "Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah kau… Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu."

"Apakah sulit?"

"Untukmu, mungkin sedikit sulit di awal."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena daya fokusmu lemah. Kau gampang terpancing dan terdistraksi. Persis seperti—"

 _"Jika kau bilang aku seperti bayi, akan kupukul dengan ranting ini."_ Luhan berkata dalam kepala dan tangannya sudah siap-siap untuk menggapai ranting yang semula ia pegang.

Mata Sehun memicing, meliriknya tajam. "Aku dengar itu, Xiao Lu."

Luhan terperanjat, refleks memegangi kepalanya. Maksud hati menutupi otak, tetapi apa daya, bungkus kulit dan tengkorak pun mampu ditembus Sehun dengan mudah. Tangannya jelas takkan bermanfaat apa-apa untuk melindungi isi pikiran.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau terus membaca pikiranku? Ini tidak adil! Apa ini artinya aku tidak akan pernah punya privasi?" Ia menggerutu kesal.

"Itu adalah salah satu yang harus kau latih. Membuka dan menutup jalur pikiranmu."

Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa pasrah bergantung pada Sehun untuk membantunya mengendalikan potensi yang baru ia temukan. Ia tak mau selamanya menjadi plastik transparan di hadapan pria itu karena diam-diam ada sebuah rahasia yang harus ia jaga.

Sehun adalah orang yang dilarang keras untuk mengetahuinya. Setidaknya, bukan dalam waktu dekat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mengendalikan sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya, ternyata tak semudah yang dikira. Luhan tidak menemukan masalah yang cukup berarti dalam mengolah kekuatan psikokinesis. Sehun bahkan memujinya ketika dalam waktu tiga hari saja ia sudah mampu membuat sebuah teko menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Sebaliknya, telepati menjadi momok bagi Luhan, bagaikan persamaan rumit yang hanya mampu dipecahkan oleh seseorang dengan IQ di atas 200. Selama seminggu ia berupaya untuk memblok isi pikirannya dari Sehun. Namun, dari dua belas kali percobaan, hanya berhasil satu.

Itu sungguh tidak pantas disebut sebuah progres.

Pada minggu kedua, sesuatu yang terbilang buruk terjadi. Jalur pikiran Luhan bocor. Ia dapat mendengar seluruh isi pikiran orang-orang yang berada dalam radius 200 meter darinya. Kepala Luhan serasa mau pecah, penuh dengan suara-suara yang tak ingin ia dengar, dan yang membuatnya lebih menderita adalah konten pikiran mereka. Hampir sebagian besar negatif. Ia dapat mendengar orang-orang saling membenci, menghujat, berbohong, berselingkuh, mencuri, bahkan tahu keluhan kondisi kesehatan seseorang yang sudah tak mungkin tertolong lagi.

Tiga hari ia mendekam di dalam rumah, tak mau keluar kamar. Agenda belajarnya pun terganggu. Untuk tidur pun sulit hingga kantong mata serta lingkar gelap menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan seperti mayat hidup, jauh dari kata ceria, sifatnya yang biasa. Orang tuanya tentu saja sangat khawatir. Mereka mengira Luhan mungkin mengidap penyakit. Namun, menurut diagnosis Nyonya Oh—yang menguasai ilmu medis secara otodidak—Luhan sehat, hanya stres dan kelelahan. Apa yang menjadi penyebab itu, sudah jelas mereka tidak tahu.

Ketika berita itu sampai ke telinga Sehun, rasa panik menggerogotinya. Merasa sangat bersalah karena ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kondisi yang menimpa Luhan. Sehun memaksanya terlalu keras. Malam itu, ia menjenguknya dengan membawa sekotak permen yang ia tidak tahu warna apa saja. Saat memasuki kamar Luhan setelah dipersilakan oleh Nyonya Lu, Sehun melihat sebuah gundukan besar berlapis selimut. Luhan tengah berbaring meringkuk di dalam sana.

"Xiao Lu …" Sehun mendekat, mengambil posisi duduk di samping tubuhnya. Ia sudah memegang ujung selimut untuk menyingkap kain itu.

"Pergi." Satu kata perintah dari Luhan dengan suara parau menghentikannya. "Pergilah dari kepalaku."

Mengertilah Sehun bahwa Luhan mengira suaranya berasal dari dalam kepala. Ia belum menyadari kehadiran fisik Sehun di sisinya. Tanpa ragu, selimut itu disingkap, menampilkan Luhan yang terkesiap sejenak, tampak terkejut. Lalu setelahnya, perhatian Sehun tertuju pada kondisi pemuda itu yang tampak memprihatinkan. Wajah imut yang selalu berhasil memancingnya untuk menggoda, hilang sudah entah ke mana. Menjadi wajah yang seolah terus memohon rasa iba.

" _Hyung_ , aku gagal … Maafkan aku … Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka semua diam?"

Jantung Sehun pun serasa dikoyak. Kata 'maaf' seharusnya terlontar dari bibirnya, bukan Luhan. Tak sanggup melihat lebih lama, kedua lengan kukuh Sehun segera meraih tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam dekapan. Merengkuhnya, menelusup ke dada. Dipeluknya pemuda mungil itu, kepala diusap berulang kali, ditimang layaknya bayi.

"Aku akan melakukannya … Aku akan membuat mereka semua pergi, oke? Kau akan baik-baik saja." Luhan merespons dengan erangan pelan.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau dengar suaraku … hanya suaraku." Sehun mengalunkan kalimat di dekat telinga Luhan, berusaha memanipulasi pikirannya dengan memberi sugesti. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, Xiao Lu?"

"Warna ..." jawabnya lirih.

"Pikirkan satu benda berwarna yang sangat ingin kau lihat. Apa itu?"

"Pelangi …" Pelangi hanya menjadi legenda di Infernia, tapi Luhan pernah melihatnya dalam sebuah buku ilustrasi usang milik Kakek Li Yan yang sudah tak pernah pria tua itu jamah dikarenakan kondisi penglihatannya.

"Sekarang, tanamkan sedalam mungkin di pikiranmu … Kau punya sebuah istana di mana kau bisa bermain dengan pelangi. Tempat itu dilindungi oleh gerbang raksasa yang kukuh menjulang tinggi. Hanya kau yang memiliki kuncinya. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke sana selain dirimu. Hanya kau seorang."

"Tetapi … aku ingin kau masuk …" Sehun tak menyangka Luhan akan turut membawa serta dirinya. Sementara ini, ia mengikuti saja ke mana khayalan Luhan mengarah.

"Kau ingin aku masuk? Oke, aku masuk. Jadi, kita bermain bersama?"

"Hmm …"

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sana?"

"Meluncur … di atas warna-warni …"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Ya … kita bahagia …"

"Bagus. Bahagialah untuk seterusnya. Ingat, tak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya kau dan kebahagiaanmu, dalam dunia penuh warna, di atas pelangi."

Luhan menghening, pertanda ia telah masuk fase tenang. Sehun merasakan napasnya mulai teratur. Tak henti ia membelai lembut kepalanya hingga akhirnya menyadari bahwa Luhan telah terlelap. Perlahan, Sehun membaringkan kembali tubuh Luhan di atas kasur. Ia mengatur bantal serta posisi kepala agar Luhan merasa nyaman.

Setelah memandang wajah tidurnya cukup lama, tubuh Sehun merunduk, memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Luhan. Sekali, dua kali, lalu pada kali ketiga, sasaran kecupan berpindah posisi. Ia menyibak surai pemuda itu dan mendaratkannya di kening. Masih ada kali keempat, yaitu di pipi. Kemudian, tatapannya terarah pada bibir yang terlihat pucat. Untunglah ia masih mampu menahan diri, sehingga kecupan kelima di daerah terlarang itu tidak terjadi.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Xiao Lu … dan maafkan aku."

Sehun bersumpah, itu akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya ia menjadi penyebab ketidakbahagiaan Luhan.

Semoga saja untuk seterusnya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Memenuhi janji untuk memberi Luhan sebuah hadiah pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 ternyata cukup sulit. Tidak tebersit satu benda pun di kepala Sehun selain permen. Oh, yang benar saja, penerimanya sudah bukan lagi anak-anak. Konyol sekali rasanya jika ia menghadiahi Luhan benda itu. Sehun tampak sudah bisa menebak ekspresi macam apa yang akan terukir di wajah imutnya nanti.

Terhitung sudah 15 menit ia mengelilingi pasar, tetapi wangsit tak kunjung datang. Ditambah lagi, penglihatannya tak banyak membantu. Ia harus bertanya setiap waktu kepada pedagang ' _warna apa ini?_ ' agar tak salah membelikan Luhan sebuah benda berwarna abu kusam maupun hitam putih yang baginya tentu sangat membosankan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai. Stan pakaian adalah yang ia tuju. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milah baju yang terhampar di dalam rak, sampai akhirnya sadar, ia tidak tahu ukuran badan Luhan. Sudah pasti lebih kecil darinya, tapi berapa tepatnya, entah. Sehun sudah hampir pergi ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap sepotong syal dengan permukaan kain yang terlihat berkilau. Ketika disentuh, teksturnya sangat halus dan lembut. Sehun penasaran dan bertanya pada penjaga stan.

"Kain apa ini?"

"Oh, itu _velvet_ , atau biasa disebut beledu. Sejenis kain tenun berumbai. Bahannya dari katun, dan kebetulan hanya tersisa satu." Keterangan terakhir penjual itu membuat Sehun meremas syal lebih erat agar orang lain tak berani sekadar meliriknya.

"Berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Berapa yang kau punya? Itu kualitas nomor dua, setingkat di bawah sutra. Harganya tidak murah." Penjual itu menanggapi dengan skeptis, seolah tak yakin Sehun mampu membayar.

"Bagaimana dengan barter?" Sehun lantas membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak karton berisi sepasang sepatu bot kulit miliknya yang sudah tidak muat. Ia termasuk apik dalam merawat barang, sehingga meskipun bekas, sepatu itu masih terlihat sangat layak pakai.

Penjual itu pun melakukan pengecekan dengan teliti, dan setelah yakin dengan kualitasnya, ia mengangguk setuju. Sehun akhirnya membawa pulang syal beledu itu dengan senyum semringah sembari membayangkan reaksi bahagia yang akan ditunjukkan Luhan, sampai tak sadar bahwa ia melupakan satu hal penting.

Sehun lupa bertanya apa warnanya.

 

 

 

Rusa pada gambar kesepuluh terlihat lebih gagah dan dewasa, tanduknya bagai mahkota, gestur serta tatapan matanya sudah seperti penguasa penghuni singgasana. Seperti biasa, Luhan menerimanya dengan suka cita. Ketika ia sudah siap-siap hendak mengeluarkan pensil warna, Sehun mencegahnya.

"Mewarnainya nanti saja. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting." Sebuah bungkusan pun ia keluarkan dari dalam ransel, lalu disodorkan ke hadapan Luhan. "Ini, terimalah."

Luhan menatap bungkusan itu, lalu menatap Sehun, dan begitu seterusnya sebanyak tiga seri sebelum benar-benar berani mengambilnya. Pun setelah itu, ia ragu untuk membuka.

"Cepat buka." Pihak yang tidak sabar malah Sehun. Ia tak mau niatnya memberi hadiah pada Luhan dikira main-main. Padahal Luhan tidak berpikir demikian, ia hanya terlalu terpukau. Terharu mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Luhan membuka bungkusan perlahan. Tatkala matanya mendapati sepotong syal dengan kain berkilau, refleks tangannya meraba permukaan. Hanya menyentuhnya saja sudah membuat Luhan senang. Senyuman sama sekali tak lepas dari wajah.

"Halus … dan lembut … Apa ini?"

"Itu disebut kain beledu."

"Beledu …" Luhan menggumamkannya. Ia menggenggam syal itu, lalu digosokkan ke bagian pipi. Tanpa sadar, rentetan tawa renyah pelan lolos dari bibir. Efek hadiah dari Sehun sampai sebegitunya membuat ia bahagia.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun sembari tersenyum puas. Luhan mengangguk mantap dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit banyak merasa bangga pada diri sendiri karena sudah memberikan hadiah yang tepat. Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang sempat ia lupa. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa warnanya?"

"Abu-abu, seperti warna jalan beraspal." Jawaban Luhan membuat senyum puas itu luntur seketika. Rasa bangganya langsung terkubur. Sehun merasa gagal. Bisa-bisanya ia memberi Luhan yang begitu menyukai warna-warni, sebuah benda berwarna tak ubahnya debu.

"Xiao Lu, maafkan aku …" Sehun mengusap mukanya kasar, menampakkan kekecewaan, mengungkapkan penyesalan. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika warnanya seperti itu. Sial, aku lupa bertanya."

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, bingung. Sungguh, menurutnya permintaan maaf itu tidak perlu. " _Hyung_ , kenapa kau minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah. Aku menyukainya."

"Jangan bohong."

" _Hyung_! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau sangat menyukai warna, tapi aku malah memberimu abu-abu."

"Tetapi abu-abu juga salah satu warna." Luhan buru-buru meraih sebatang pensil warna dari kotak, lalu menunjukkan pada Sehun bagian dasar di mana sebuah label bertuliskan ' _abu-abu_ ' terlilit di badannya.

"Ini abu-abu. Apa yang sedang kau lihat sekarang, itu adalah warna sebenarnya. Sama, 'kan dengan syal ini?" Kalimat itu berhasil membungkam isi pikiran negatifnya. Sehun kini membisu.

"Sungguh, _Hyung_ … aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ini sangat indah. Terima kasih banyak." Luhan pun berupaya meyakinkan Sehun dengan langsung mengenakan syal itu di leher. "Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

Afeksi itu muncul lagi. Sehun tenggelam lagi. Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat saktinya yang selalu membuat perasaan jadi lebih baik, adalah penyebabnya. Pria itu menghela napas, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia barusan telah membiarkan diri ditelan rasa insekuritas yang tak beralasan.

"Miring." Tangan Sehun terulur, membetulkan posisi syal yang dianggapnya tidak simetris. "Sekarang terlihat lebih baik."

"Jadi? Cocok atau tidak?" Luhan kembali meminta konfirmasi.

"Cocok. Sesuatu yang lembut untuk seseorang yang lembut."

Tunggu. Apakah yang barusan itu sebuah rayuan?

Hening tiba-tiba. Lima detik tanpa suara.

Sehun berdeham malu. Luhan menunduk tersipu. Berikutnya, saling berlomba menunjukkan gestur-gestur kamuflase yang tidak perlu. Batang-batang pensil warna pun jadi saksi bisu.

Ikatan benang merah di kedua ujung, tertarik menegang.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Di usia 17 tahun, Luhan bertambah tinggi. Sedikit. Ia masih yang termuda, fitur wajah _baby face_ pun tetap ada. Namun, kata 'anak' sudah kurang pantas lagi disematkan padanya. Jika sedang serius, ia tak ubahnya pria dewasa. Hal-hal naif sudah tidak mendominasi isi otaknya, berkat Sehun dan Kakek Li Yan yang menjejalinya dengan ide-ide pemikiran kreatif. Luhan banyak mendapat asupan ilmu hukum, sosial dan politik. Ia diperkenalkan dengan banyak paham serta kebijakan yang konon katanya pernah ada di dunia. Sesuatu yang tidak ia terima secara detail dan gamblang di tiap pelajaran privatnya. Ketika diajak berdiskusi, ia takkan segan mengutarakan pendapat yang menurutnya terbaik, tentunya dengan berbagai landasan yang logis dan berterima.

Sebagai seorang Esper, ia makin mahir menggunakan kekuatan. Setiap berhasil mencapai suatu progres, ia akan langsung menantang Sehun untuk memberinya sebuah tes. Biasanya selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan Sehun di percobaan pertama, tetapi setelah itu, Luhan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu. Terkadang ia lupa diri, menggunakan psikokinesis tidak pada tempatnya dengan bertingkah jail. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tetaplah seorang remaja, tidak bisa ditampik jika di dalam dirinya masih terdapat kadar iseng. Bila ketahuan oleh Sehun, ia langsung didamprat habis-habisan.

"Jangan menarik perhatian! Kekuatanmu tidak untuk dipakai sembarangan!"

Peringatan Sehun bagai perintah absolut. Sehun tak pernah lupa mewanti-wanti bahwa kekuatan itu haruslah tetap tersembunyi. Luhan adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh dikuak sampai hari itu tiba. Jika sudah diingatkan hal itu, Luhan akan tertunduk lesu, memilih untuk tidak bersuara, karena secara tidak langsung ia sedang menghitung waktu menuju momentum di mana ia akan meninggalkan Infernia.

Benarkah takdir menggariskan jalan hidupnya memang harus seperti ini? Luhan tak pernah berhenti bertanya meski hanya dalam kepala.

 

 

 

Luhan sedang belajar melakukan telepati jarak jauh. Sehun melatihnya dengan cara mengajak berbicara dalam pikiran, lalu sedikit demi sedikit memperlebar jarak, untuk mengetahui sejauh apa Luhan mampu mendengar isi kepalanya. Ia berhenti di 100 meter dan tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi. Rekor itu bertahan sudah 10 hari. Layaknya siswa yang merasa gagal mencapai prestasi, Luhan pun mengalami sedikit frustrasi. Kali ini, Sehunlah yang lebih banyak membatasi diri. Tak ingin insiden yang sempat menimpa Luhan sebelumnya terulang kembali.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Melakukan itu membutuhkan konsentrasi besar yang lumayan menyedot energi. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai kelelahan."

Luhan menurut meski menelan kecewa. Akan tetapi, beberapa hari berikutnya, ia membangkang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Luhan mendatangi gubuk Kakek Li Yan untuk berlatih sendiri. Ia meminta tolong pria tua itu untuk bercerita dalam pikirannya sementara Luhan akan mencoba mendengar.

Cerita mulai mengalir dalam kepalanya. Luhan pun mundur perlahan, semakin lama semakin menjauhi gubuk. Radius 30-50 meter, ia masih mampu menangkapnya. Luhan berjalan lagi hingga batas rekor terdahulu, 100 meter, dan isi pikiran Kakek Li Yan masih terdengar. Berjalan mundur dengan pandangan tak lepas dari gubuk, ia kembali mengambil langkah. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, hingga pada langkah keenam punggungnya menabrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Terperanjat, Luhan buru-buru membalikkan badan. Matanya langsung terbelalak detik itu juga. Saliva diteguk kasar begitu melihat sosok yang sangat mengejutkan. Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaannya di tempat ini.

Ayahnya.

 

 

 

"Sejak kapan?" Tuan Lu bertanya dengan intonasi datar dan dingin, tetapi urat yang terlihat menyeruak timbul di bagian leher menandakan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak setenang itu. Bahkan ketika sang istri mencoba menggenggam tangannya yang tengah terkepal, ia menepis tanpa ragu.

Luhan diam, tak menjawab.

"Papa tanya sekali lagi, sejak kapan kau bergaul dengan si buta itu? Jangan hanya diam. Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk tidak menurut pada orang tua?"

"Tidak. Kakek Li Yan tidak pernah mengajarkan hal-hal buruk. Kalian saja yang tidak mau mencoba untuk mengenalnya. Dia orang baik." Luhan akhirnya berani buka suara, tak rela kakek tua itu menerima fitnah tak beralasan.

"Lihat, kau bahkan membelanya. Papa sudah curiga, melihatmu setiap sore pergi ke luar rumah dan baru kembali menjelang petang, ternyata kau tempat orang itu." Tuan Lu mengambil jeda sejenak, kemudian melirik tajam ke arah sang putra semata wayang. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Dari mana kau bisa tahu lokasi gubuk itu?"

Luhan menunduk gugup, memainkan jemari. Tentu saja ia takkan memberi jawaban jujur untuk kedua pertanyaan itu. "Tidak tahu dari mana-mana. Aku hanya pernah tanpa sengaja tersasar ke sana."

"Jangan bohong, Xiao Lu." Sang ayah melancarkan tatapan sinis. "Apakah Sehun?"

"Bukan!" Luhan terpancing. Jawaban penolakan yang disertai lonjakan emosi malah semakin menampakkan bahwa ia berusaha menutupi sesuatu dan melindungi seseorang.

Tuan Lu melepas tawa sarkastis. Merasa ditipu oleh seseorang yang selama ini ia percaya. "Ternyata memang dia."

Saat Luhan akan kembali berargumen, tiga buah ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruang tamu. Seketika, sekujur tubuh Luhan lemas, karena intuisinya mengatakan ia tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Sang ayah yang berjalan untuk membukanya, makin menambah buruk firasat yang ada.

 _"Jangan datang."_ Luhan memohon lewat pikiran. _"Pulanglah. Jangan datang!"_

Terlambat. Daun pintu berayun terbuka, dan sosok Sehun dengan roman serius, kini terlihat berdiri di ambangnya. Tuan Lu jelas tampak tidak senang.

"Xiao Lu, pergi ke kamarmu!" Ayahnya memberi perintah, tapi ia hanya membatu di tempat, saling berbagi pandang dengan Sehun walau dalam jarak yang tidak dekat.

_"Pergilah, Xiao Lu. Turuti perintah papamu. Jangan khawatir."_

Sehun ternyata tahu mengenai situasi ini dan berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebuah senyum simpul ia sunggingkan saat menyampaikan itu pada pikiran Luhan. Setelah sedikit diseret sang ibu, Luhan pun beranjak menuju kamar, menyisakan ayahnya dan Sehun di ruang tamu. Ia ingin tahu dialog macam apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi Sehun sengaja menutup jalur pikirannya agar tidak dicuri dengar oleh pemuda itu.

"Berani sekali kau menginjakkan kaki kemari setelah memengaruhi anakku dengan yang tidak-tidak. Selama bertahun-tahun aku memercayakan Xiao Lu padamu dan inikah balasannya? Dengan mengajarkannya percaya pada hal yang tidak mungkin ada? Mimpi? Perubahan? Simpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri dan Si Buta Abnormal, jangan bawa-bawa Xiao Lu kami."

"Dia anak berbakat. Sebagai orang tua, Paman tidak seharusnya meremehkan potensi Xiao Lu."

"Jangan mengguruiku soal menjadi orang tua. Kau masih muda tahu apa? Dan potensi? Potensi macam apa maksudmu? Ya, aku tahu suatu hari nanti dia akan dijemput, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Jangan beri dia ide untuk melakukan hal gila begitu sampai di sana."

"Ide tidak bisa dikekang dan Xiao Lu sudah dewasa. Dia bisa memutuskan apa yang menurutnya benar, entah itu memilih diam atau bergerak melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau …" Tuan Lu memijat tengkuknya. Sehun bukanlah lawan debat sembarangan yang bisa ia ajak adu argumentasi. Jawabannya singkat namun menghunjam. Pendiriannya kukuh. Selalu menemukan celah yang membuatnya sulit dibantah.

"Dengar, selama ratusan tahun kita masih bisa hidup karena mendapat pasokan kebutuhan dari Arx Caelis, dan apa pun itu yang kau rencanakan lewat Xiao Lu, bisa membuat mereka memutus rasa belas kasihan pada penduduk Infernia. Itukah yang kau inginkan? Kita semua mati? Punah? Jangan egois, anak muda. Idealisme takkan membawamu ke mana pun, juga takkan membuat dunia jadi lebih baik. Belajarlah menerima hidup apa adanya."

Sehun bergeming, menahan diri untuk melawan. Situasi pelik ini turut melibatkan Luhan, dan ia tidak ingin pemuda itu terkena imbas lebih jauh lagi. Mengalah sementara, menjadi jalan yang ia pilih demi tidak memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau bisa bersyukur karena aku tidak akan mengadukan ini pada orang tuamu. Aku masih menghargai mereka sebagai teman. Sekarang pergilah, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Xiao Lu."

Pintu pun ditutup.

Hari itu menjadi hari terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi pada sebuah situasi yang akan menjadi awal dari goyahnya sebuah pendirian.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Putra keluarga Lu mendekam di kamar sebagai _tahanan_ rumah. Minggu pertama tanpa Sehun, dilalui Luhan tanpa masalah. Minggu kedua ia mulai penasaran akan kabar-kabar kecil. Pertanyaan sederhana seperti ' _sedang apa?_ ' selalu beterbangan di otaknya. Minggu ketiga, tak bisa dimungkiri lagi, Luhan merindukan pria itu.

Pada suatu malam menjelang tidur, ia bergerak gelisah di dalam selimut. Tangannya meremas syal beledu pemberian Sehun, lantas membawanya ke dada. Ia ingin bertemu, dan berusaha memenuhi itu walau hanya dengan membayangkannya. Luhan memejamkan mata, melarutkan diri dalam lamunan. Hanya ada visualisasi sosok Sehun seorang. Tidak ada yang lain.

 _"Sehun Hyung …"_ Tanpa sadar ia memanggil nama pria itu dalam pikirannya.

Dua detik kemudian.

 _"Xiao Lu?"_ Suara Sehun terdengar.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, Luhan mengira itu hanyalah bagian dari khayalan.

_"Xiao Lu, kaukah itu?"_

Tunggu! Itu memang benar suaranya, tetapi datangnya dari dalam kepala. Kelopak mata Luhan terangkat cepat. Ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah telepati jarak jauh!

_"Hyung! Benarkah ini kau? Apa kita sedang melakukan telepati? Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?"_

Suara tawa bariton renyah mengalun. Luhan tercengang. Bahkan tawa pun bisa tersuarakan lewat pikiran sejelas ini.

_"Ya, ini telepati. Selamat, Xiao Lu akhirnya kau berhasil."_

Luhan tersenyum lega. Bukan hanya karena keberhasilannya, tetapi juga bisa kembali terhubung dengan Sehun setelah berminggu-minggu. Beberapa detik mereka tenggelam dalam jeda. Sehun yang pertama mengangkat topik bicara.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa orang tuamu masih marah?"_

_"Tidak, tetapi kami jadi jarang bicara."_

_"Jangan khawatir. Itu akan segera berlalu. Papa dan mamamu hanya belum siap menghadapi perubahan situasi. Mereka menyayangimu, kau tahu itu, 'kan?"_

_"Ya, aku tahu … Umm, Hyung … kau sendiri, apa kabar?"_ Luhan bertanya canggung.

_"Aku baik, seperti biasa. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."_

Mereka melakukan telepati selama 10 menit sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi. Ia tak ingin Luhan terlalu memaksakan diri pada percobaan pertama telepati jarak jauh yang baru saja berhasil dicapainya. Luhan sebenarnya belum rela, tetapi ia bisa apa. Akhirnya terpaksa hanya menurut saja.

_"Tidurlah, Xiao Lu. Ini sudah malam. Nanti kau lelah."_

_"Baiklah,"_ balasnya pasrah.

Hening menyergap kemudian. Luhan yang masih menginginkan sisa-sisa eksistensi Sehun, mulai kembali bergumul dengan syal. Ia memeluknya, mengecup, membaui meski tidak ada aroma Sehun di situ.

_"Aku rindu padamu …"_

Tanpa sengaja pikirannya bicara.

Luhan refleks menutup mulut padahal tahu suara itu tidak keluar dari sana. Jantungnya mulai berdegup waswas, berharap semoga yang tadi itu tidak sampai. Berharap Sehun sudah tidur atau memutus koneksi dengan menutup jalur pikirannya. Ketika selama beberapa detik tidak ada tanda-tanda respons balik, Luhan menghela napas lega. Kelopak mata kembali ia pejamkan, kali ini benar-benar mencoba terlelap.

Ternyata, sebuah balasan datang tanpa ia sangka.

_"Aku juga merindukanmu, Xiao Lu. Selamat tidur."_

Mata Luhan sontak kembali terbuka, kemudian membola, dan sampai pagi ia terjaga, membuat salam ' _selamat tidur_ ' Sehun malah menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Pada akhirnya, telepati jarak jauh adalah cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menjalin komunikasi secara privat mulai malam itu dan seterusnya selama berbulan-bulan. Interaksi minus kontak mata dan fisik memanglah tidak cukup, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan terbangun dari tidur di suatu pagi pada jam yang tak biasa. Delapan lebih empat puluh lima menit. Ini aneh, karena biasanya sang ibu selalu memastikan bahwa ia harus bangun sebelum pukul tujuh, apa pun yang terjadi. Orang tua Luhan disiplin dan tidak suka melihat putra mereka tidur lama seperti kerbau. Mengabaikan itu sementara, ia pun menyeret langkah keluar kamar seraya mengucek mata.

Rumahnya terasa sunyi. Luhan melihat tirai di tiap jendela belum ada satu pun yang terbuka. Ia memiringkan kepala bingung, tetapi memilih untuk menyingkapnya satu per satu. Mungkin ibunya lupa. Langkah berikutnya ia bawa ke dapur. Semua bersih, tidak ada sisa-sisa kegiatan memasak. Tak ada apa pun yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia berjalan lagi ke sudut lain ruang dan menemukan saklar untuk lampu teras masih dalam keadaan menyala.

Semua kondisi seolah mengindikasikan bahwa tak ada kegiatan yang terjadi sebelum ia bangun.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Mama?" Panggilannya tak bersahut. Sedikit didera cemas, Luhan mulai berlari kecil menuju kamar orang tuanya.

Ia mendapati keduanya masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Luhan menghampiri, menepuk sang ibu yang tubuhnya terbungkus selimut.

"Ma, bangun. Ini hampir jam sembilan." Tidak ada reaksi. Luhan berpikir, mungkin ia harus sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Mama, apa kau sakit?" Tubuh ibunya tetap bergeming. Air muka Luhan mulai tegang. Kini ia mencoba membangunkan sang ayah di sampingnya.

"Papa, bangun." Hasilnya tiada beda, dan ia mulai menyadari sebuah detail penting.

Tidak ada pergerakan naik turun dada yang menandakan napas masih berderu.

Panik melanda. Luhan langsung menyibak selimut dengan kasar, lalu menemukan tubuh mereka telah kaku. Luhan lantas menggenggam tangan keduanya, dan ia terkejut. Begitu dingin.

"Tidak …"

Sekujur tubuh gemetar. Pandangan memburam. Kepala seakan berputar. Luhan rasanya mau pingsan saat itu juga.

 

 

 

Pagi itu, Sehun tengah memindahkan beberapa tanaman kaktus kecil ke dalam pot tanah liat sesuai ukuran. Ia mengurutkan susunannya seperti boneka Matryoshka, dari yang terbesar hingga terkecil untuk diletakkan di sisi beranda dekat susuran pembatas teras. Jumlah semuanya ada tujuh buah. Ketika ia hendak mengangkat pot termungil, benda itu tiba-tiba pecah di tangannya bagai dihantam sebongkah batu. Sehun terperanjat kaget.

"Sehun, apa itu?!" Ibunya berteriak dari dalam rumah begitu mendengar bunyi yang cukup menarik perhatian.

"Bukan apa-apa, Bu! Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan pot!"

Masih terheran-heran, Sehun berjongkok, berniat memungut sisa-sisa pecahan pot yang terpencar berhamburan. Lalu, suara itu pun muncul dalam kepalanya.

_"Sehun Hyung! Sehun Hyung!"_

Suara Luhan yang berteriak memanggilnya dengan sangat panik.

Sepersekian detik ia tersadar bahwa pot yang pecah adalah perbuatan pemuda itu.

Insting mengambil alih. Sehun segera memelesat berlari tanpa menghiraukan apa pun, bahkan suara-suara yang berteriak padanya dari dalam rumah bertanya ' _mau ke mana?_ ' dan ' _ada apa?_ '. Otaknya memberi instruksi ia harus cepat. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, dan ia sangat dibutuhkan.

 _"Xiao Lu!"_ Sembari kencang berlari, Sehun mencoba meraih pemuda itu dari dalam pikiran. Tak ada jawaban.

 _"Xiao Lu, apa yang terjadi?! Jawab aku!"_ Seruan itu masih tak berbalas.

Pintu rumah keluarga Lu yang kini berada di hadapannya, digedor dengan membabi buta. Ketika tak juga terbuka, Sehun mencoba memutar knop berkali-kali. Terkunci. Tentu saja sia-sia. Tak ada cara lain, ia mendobrak paksa pintu itu dengan kekuatan psikokinesis. Mata pria itu terbelalak seketika. Apa yang terlihat di hadapannya kini, sangatlah mengejutkan.

Sebagian besar barang-barang di dalam rumah melayang terombang-ambing oleh gaya levitasi.

Dengan sigap, Sehun mengunci pintu, menutup semua tirai agar fenomena ini tak menarik perhatian, apalagi sampai menjadi tontonan warga sekitar. Kini matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Xiao Lu! Kau di mana?!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan. Sehun berlari mengikuti arah suara hingga tiba di sebuah kamar tidur. Luhan ada di sana, terduduk pada lantai di sisi ranjang. Kepalanya terbenam di antara dua lengan yang bertumpu di kasur dengan jemari gemetar menggenggam erat milik sang ibu yang telah menjadi jasad.

Keseimbangan Sehun hampir hilang ketika melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Lu telah terbujur kaku dalam keadaan tenang layaknya orang yang tengah tertidur. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Sehun terarah pada sebuah kalender penunjuk hari yang tergantung di dinding. Sesuatu disadarinya meski sangat terlambat. Hari ini adalah tepat satu bulan menjelang ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-18. Satu bulan sebelum ia dijemput dan dibawa ke Arx Caelis.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan harus mengalami tragedi serupa dengan yang dialami pemuda bernama Kris Wu tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sehun telah lengah. Ia mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Pada sang biang keladi, pada keadaan di luar kendali, dan terlebih lagi pada diri sendiri karena tak berhasil memenuhi janji.

Segera ia berlari ke sisi Luhan. Meraih tubuhnya yang kini lunglai. Sehun memeluk tanpa ragu. Pemuda itu lemas sudah bagai tak bernyawa. Tatapannya kosong. Mata sembab, airnya habis terkuras. Kedua telinga seakan tersumbat tuli. Mulut tak lagi sanggup menyuarakan apa-apa. Menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam dekapan erat Sehun, ia pun terpejam, dan semua menggelap, melewatkan suara seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya dengan nada penuh kepedihan.

Seseorang yang merasa gagal melindungi harta terpenting dalam hidupnya.

 

 

 

Luhan tidak menghadiri pemakaman orang tuanya. Pun ketika para tetangga dan warga sekitar bertandang ke rumah untuk mengungkapkan belasungkawa, ia memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Beruntung Tuan dan Nyonya Oh dengan sukarela bersedia menangani semua. Mengurus prosesi pemakaman dari awal hingga akhir, juga menyambut para tamu yang berdatangan ke kediaman Lu.

Tamu berhenti datang pada pukul sepuluh malam. Ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Oh harus kembali ke rumah, mereka menyarankan Sehun untuk tetap tinggal menemani Luhan. Ternyata, tanpa perintah pun ia memang berniat melakukan itu sejak awal.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Pemuda itu terbaring meringkuk di sisi ranjang menghadap tembok dengan kedua kaki ditekuk. Syal beledu pemberian Sehun terlilit di lehernya. Ujung kain itu diremas kuat seolah nyawanya berada di sana dan akan lepas jika cengkeraman ia kendurkan.

Berjalan mendekat, Sehun lantas naik ke atas ranjang, mengisi ruang di samping Luhan yang kosong. Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, lantas mengelus punggungnya beberapa kali. Luhan tidak berontak ketika Sehun membalikkan posisi badannya agar berhadapan dengan pria itu. Keduanya saling bertatap, tanpa suara. Mata bertemu mata. Luhan tidak ingin bicara meski sekadar dalam kepala, dan pesan itu tersampaikan pada Sehun yang lebih memilih hening dalam menemani.

Tangannya membelai rambut, menyibak poni Luhan yang menutupi kening. Sela-sela jemari menyisir surai kelam lembutnya tanpa henti. Luhan terpejam sejenak menikmati sensasi sentuhan telapak tangan lebar yang melindungi. Menarik napas pendek, dengan sedikit menggeliat, kepalanya ia benamkan di ceruk leher Sehun. Embusan udara dari hidung Luhan menerpa pada tulang selangka. Sehun menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat, masuk ke dalam kungkungan lengan, tanpa menyisakan jarak.

Mereka berpelukan. Berbagi kesedihan dalam diam, lewat sentuhan, dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Tubuh saling bertautan, hingga pagi menjelang, tanpa setitik pun gangguan.

Sebuah bentuk luapan afeksi yang meletup-letup dalam dunia kecil milik berdua.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seandainya opsi jalan hidup bagaikan barang dagangan di pasar yang terpajang pada rak eksibisi, Luhan mungkin akan memilih sesuai dengan yang ia suka. Bukan mengambil sesuatu yang telah ditetapkan oleh orang lain untuknya. Kematian kedua orang tua Luhan menjadi pemicu goyahnya pendirian yang telah ditanamkan Sehun sejak lama. Luhan kerap bertanya, inikah harga yang harus ia bayar demi terwujudnya sebuah rencana?

Sehun paham betul, Luhan masih dalam masa berkabung. Sayangnya, waktu tidak pernah bisa berkompromi. Ia akan terus menggempur maju hingga saat yang ditunggu tiba, dan itu tak lama lagi. Waktu yang mereka miliki hanya dua minggu. Tak ayal setiap keluhan ragu yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan akan langsung ditepis Sehun dengan menyuruhnya bertahan, tetap pada rencana semula.

" _Hyung,_ apakah memang aku yang harus melakukan ini semua?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kau pernah bilang ingin menolong banyak orang dengan membuat perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik, bukan? Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu. Jangan ragu."

Luhan memang pernah mengatakan itu, tetapi di satu sisi, ia diam-diam memilki sebuah keinginan lain yang lebih sederhana, yang tidak melibatkan banyak orang serta hal-hal besar. Satu keinginan kecil egois yang telah ia pendam lama. Semua tetek bengek rencana perubahan dunia membuat ia seakan tak memiliki hak untuk sekadar menyentuh permukaan impian pribadinya.

Sementara ini ia mengalah. Akan tetapi, entah sampai kapan.

 

 

 

Tinggal sendiri di rumah sunyi pasca kematian orang tuanya, membuat indra pendengaran Luhan yang telah terbiasa dengan sepi, menjadi lebih peka akan bunyi dan suara. Seperti yang terjadi pada malam itu, ketika tidur lelapnya terusik oleh bunyi entak langkah pelan pada lantai kamar. Ia mengerjap, berusaha membuka mata, tetapi setelahnya terkejut setengah mati.

Meski dalam gelap, Luhan dapat melihat empat sosok mengelilingi tempat tidur. Luhan panik. Belum sempat berpikir untuk bertindak sesuatu, sosok-sosok itu mengepung dan menyergapnya di atas kasur. Dua orang masing-masing mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Satu orang mengekang kedua kakinya dengan tangan. Luhan hendak berteriak, tetapi seorang lagi yang tersisa buru-buru membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan kain beraroma kuat.

"Hmmph!" Luhan meronta. Berupaya keras menggerakkan tubuh, menolak menghirup aroma pada kain yang mulai tampak mengacaukan sarafnya. Konsentrasinya terganggu sehingga ia tak sanggup menggunakan kekuatan. Pandangan ia lempar ke samping untuk melihat siapa para penyerangnya.

Mereka semua mengenakan kostum menyerupai setelan jas hujan yang menutupi seluruh badan. Bagian kepala berbentuk seperti helm berkaca plastik transparan yang memperlihatkan wajah. Ada alat bantu pernapasan tersemat di punggung layaknya ransel. Kognisi Luhan menemukan sesuatu. Itu adalah kostum _hazmat_. Ia ingat pernah diceritakan bahwa sewaktu awal terjadinya bencana, hampir semua manusia di Bumi mengenakan kostum bercirikan seperti ini untuk bertahan hidup dari segala macam bentuk kontaminasi.

_Siapa orang-orang ini?!_

"Cepat lakukan. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Salah seorang dari mereka bicara. Luhan tak tahu yang mana.

Ketika merasakan celana piyama dan dalamannya ditarik paksa, Luhan meronta lebih hebat. Ia sangat ketakutan dan sama sekali tidak bisa menebak hal apa yang hendak dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya. Kini bagian privatnya terekspos sudah. Kakinya dibuka lebar kemudian sedikit ditekuk hingga bagian pantat menyembul. Luhan ingin menendang, tetapi efek aroma yang semakin tajam menyengat, melemahkannya.

Sesuatu yang bertekstur basah dan dingin dilumuri pada jalan masuk tubuh bagian bawah. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah benda lonjong kecil seukuran dua ruas ibu jari dimasukkan pelan-pelan dalam keadaan licin. Luhan berteriak kesakitan, tetapi itu belum seberapa. Apa yang menjadi puncak adalah hal berikutnya. Benda yang sudah masuk dalam tubuhnya bervibrasi. Pelan di awal lalu semakin meningkat tajam hingga membuat perutnya merasakan sensasi aneh bergejolak.

Ronta Luhan yang semakin jadi, tertahan. Kepala ia bantingkan ke bantal, lalu bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan kiri. Punggungnya membusur. Tangan yang dikekang, mengepal erat. Jemari kaki menekuk.

"Kenapa dia belum juga mencapai orgasme?"

"Cepat! Urut saja. Efek kloroform sebentar lagi bekerja. Dia harus ejakulasi sebelum kesadarannya hilang!" dan itu yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Bagian privat dimainkan dengan kasar. Luhan mengerang dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setengah. Gejolak itu bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia tak tahan lagi. Sklera matanya berputar ketika sebuah pelepasan akhirnya terjadi. Tubuhnya mengejang diikuti desahan yang lolos dari bibir terbungkam.

"Kita mendapatkan semennya. Sekarang ambil sampel darah dan DNA. Bila hasilnya sesuai dengan perkiraan, kita jemput dia seminggu lagi."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang berhasil ia tangkap sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menelan.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan terbangun dalam kondisi linglung. Bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia alami semalam adalah mimpi atau bukan. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Kakek Li Yan, kalimat pria tua itu yang didasari dari penerawangan retrokognisi, membuat Luhan tahu bahwa sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada dirinya malam itu benar-benar nyata.

"Mereka telah mendapatkanmu …"

 

 

 

**To be continued**

 

 


	3. Futurum

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

Tiga hari menjelang Luhan mencapai usia 18 tahun. Tiga hari menjelang momentum penjemputan. Tiga hari menjelang awal dari proses berjalannya sebuah rencana untuk dunia baru. Luhan yang mengoarkan deklarasi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Rahangnya menegang. Tatapan tajam yang tak lepas dari sosok Luhan cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Sehun sedang marah. Tidak puas. Kecewa. Mental baja anak didiknya meluruh di saat-saat kritikal.

"Aku ingin tinggal di Infernia." Kembali sebuah kalimat berbeda dengan konten serupa ia lontarkan, pertanda bahwa Luhan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Rambut berwarna kelam disibaknya kasar. Alis tebal yang kini bertaut menunjukkan emosinya. Sehun ingin meledak, tetapi ia takut itu malah akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Menangani Luhan yang tampak hilang arah, tidak bisa dengan tekanan amarah, melainkan dengan sanjungan, rayuan, layaknya melakukan persuasi terhadap seorang bocah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Terpaksa.

"Di sini bukanlah tempat untuk manusia spesial seperti dirimu. Kau ditakdirkan untuk melakukan hal besar."

"Takdir? Siapa yang menentukannya? Apakah kau?" Mendengarnya, senyum palsu Sehun pun menguap dari wajah. "Sebagai manusia, aku juga memiliki keinginan. Aku punya hak untuk memilih jalan hidup seperti apa yang aku mau."

Luhan membantah, itu sesuatu yang baru ia lihat. Tampaknya masalah ini lebih serius dari perkiraan.

" _Hyung_ , mereka hanya akan menjemput orang yang sehat dengan fisik sempurna, bukan? Aku bisa mencelakai diriku sendiri secara sengaja, dengan begitu—"

"Stop." Sebuah gelembung emosi meletup pecah. Sehun memberi titah. Sungguh ia tak mau mendengar lanjutannya. Bayangan Luhan celaka bagaikan mimpi buruk. Bisa-bisanya ia mengeluarkan ide gila semacam itu. Menyakiti diri sendiri demi menetap di Infernia dan melupakan rencana perubahan dunia.

Sangat konyol.

"Xiao Lu, ada apa sebenarnya? Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu semua masih baik-baik saja, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba jadi begini. Janganlah merajuk seperti bayi."

Luhan tersinggung. Ekspresi itu terlihat jelas dan ia tak berniat menyembunyikannya. Sehun yang menyadari, buru-buru meralat.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, hanya saja …" Ia mengambil jeda dengan hela napas panjang. "Kita telah merencanakan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kumohon, jangan buat perjuangan kita jadi sia-sia. Ingat kembali semua impian tentang dunia yang pernah kau katakan padaku. Fokus, dan raihlah itu."

Sinar mata Luhan meredup, seolah mimpi-mimpi besar itu tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Ia hanya muak memendam sesuatu terlalu lama. Bahkan, ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian penyergapan yang dialaminya beberapa malam lalu pada Sehun demi tidak membuat pria itu khawatir. Sehun terus menganggapnya seperti malaikat yang memang harus melakukan misi suci. Kenyataannya, ia hanya manusia biasa. Punya ambisi pribadi.

Mengalah dirasa cukup sudah.

" _Hyung,_ aku menyimpan satu keinginan yang tak pernah kuungkapkan pada siapa pun. Hanya sebuah impian kecil, tetapi … aku sangat ingin meraihnya. Rasa itu jauh lebih besar daripada keinginan menyelamatkan dunia. Kau mau dengar?"

Sehun tertegun tak berkedip. Luhan terdengar amat sangat serius. Entah kenapa intuisinya berbicara, apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh pemuda itu adalah suatu distraksi besar yang akan menggagalkan rencana. Tangannya mengepal. Akan terdengar sangat kejam jika ia memilih putusan ini, tetapi apa boleh buat, ia harus tegas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dengar alasan yang membuat pendirianmu runtuh. Apa pun itu, lupakan. Kembalilah pada tujuan semula."

Sesuatu telah retak, dan itu adalah hati milik Luhan. Kalimat lugas Sehun membuat ia merasa hanya sebatas alat perpanjangan tangan untuk mengeksekusi rencana. Tak lebih.

Keduanya melangkah pada jalan setapak dengan jarak agak berjauhan. Debat alot yang sebelumnya terjadi mengakibatkan atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi suram. Sehun berjalan lebih cepat. Luhan mengekor di belakang, menatap punggung solid yang—andai ia punya nyali—sudah ingin didekapnya sejak dahulu.

Pertigaan pemisah blok rumah mereka telah terlihat di depan mata. Itu adalah jalan yang hampir setiap hari selama belasan tahun mereka lalui berdua. Akan tetapi, hari ini tampak berbeda, terutama bagi Luhan. Beberapa hari lagi, jalan ini takkan bisa lagi ia pijak dan susuri. Tidak ada lagi jejak sepatu Sehun yang akan selalu ia ikuti. Saat itu juga, tebersit di pikirannya, meski untuk terakhir kali, ia ingin menentukan arah sendiri. Membuat memori kecil yang mungkin akan ia bawa sampai mati.

"Sehun _Hyung_ …" Lirih suara Luhan memanggil. Langkah Sehun melambat tetapi tak berhenti. Lalu, Luhan pun melancarkan eksekusi. Membeberkan rahasia yang sebelumnya ia bungkus rapi.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sebuah pengakuan.

Sehun mengerem langkah. Membeku di tempat. Tak menoleh. Tak bersuara. Napas tercekat, tetapi degup jantung terasa menggila. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Luhan memilih waktu yang salah dalam memberinya sebuah alasan untuk bertindak bodoh.

Hening menelan keduanya cukup lama. Sehun mengumpulkan logika yang masih tersisa untuk kembali menjejal dalam otaknya. Ia memutar badan, menghadap Luhan dengan pandangan tak putus pada kedua bola mata.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya dingin. Nada suara meluncur datar, tetapi perasaan yang menyertainya fluktuatif. Menandakan apa yang termuntahkan keluar dengan yang tersimpan di dalam sangatlah kontradiktif.

Kalimat itu membuat retak di hati Luhan bertambah, makin panjang makin lebar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pecah. Namun, ia menggenggamnya kuat agar serpihannya tidak berhamburan.

Dengan senyum getir, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Jawaban singkat itu memang seharusnya berterima dengan logika Sehun. Akan tetapi … kenapa hati berkata sebaliknya?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju tahun ke-18 dalam hidupnya. Sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun kala itu, Luhan memilih tidak menginjakkan kaki sejengkal pun ke luar rumah. Tidak ada interaksi telepati, hanya dialog imajiner dengan diri sendiri ketika berkontemplasi. Luhan tidak ingin pergi ke Arx Caelis. Namun, alasannya untuk tetap tinggal di Infernia pun sudah tidak ada. Impiannya tidak mengharapkan eksistensinya. Pun begitu, bukan berarti ia tidak punya pilihan.

Pada 180 menit sebelum dua buah jarum jam bersinggungan di angka 12, Luhan mengemasi barangnya.

Sepasang kaki miliknya akan ia langkahkan ke mana pun ia mau, meskipun seseorang yang begitu ia harapkan untuk menemani, takkan ada sisinya.

 

 

 

Sehun melirik jam, memutar-mutar cangkir di tangan dengan gelisah. Bunyi pergerakan jarum detik terdengar di ruang makan yang sunyi, sejalan dengan lamunannya. Ia memikirkan Luhan. Sejak pengakuan itu, keduanya saling menghindari pertemuan.

Luhan tak lama lagi akan pergi. Memang seperti itulah seharusnya, tetapi ia merasa tidak tepat melepasnya dalam situasi begini. Bukankah setiap perpisahan biasanya akan diantarkan oleh sebuah salam, peluk, serta kecup sayang?

Kopi dalam cangkir beriak bersamaan dengan ia menyadari bahwa isi pikirannya bukan hanya sekadar perihal kepergian pemuda itu. Tidak bisa dibohongi, ketika Luhan mulai berbicara tentang impian dan keinginan, hati kecilnya mengatakan ia ingin mendengarnya, karena diam-diam ia pun memiliki satu. Sesuatu yang ia anggap tabu untuk diraih sehingga lebih memilih tidak memenuhinya.

"Sehun, kau belum tidur?" Suara sang ibu membuat pandangannya beralih. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati sisinya. Tangan mulai bermain di kepala, membelai rambut lembut dengan jemari. Tidak peduli jika Sehun adalah pria dewasa 25 tahun.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Nyonya Oh tahu pikiran putranya tengah berkecamuk.

Sehun menghela napas, tak mau lagi mencoba tegar di depannya. "Bu, akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu, dan itu sangat dekat, hanya sejengkal berada di hadapanku, tetapi aku takut meraihnya. Aku terlalu takut jika pada akhirnya, itu akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan. Menurut Ibu, apa aku ini pengecut?"

Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah sang ibu. "Sehun, tidak ada salahnya untuk berusaha meraih sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Kau bisa lihat, kita ini hidup di dunia yang jauh dari kata ideal. Manusia sudah takut bermimpi karena masa depan tak pernah sesuai harapan. Menurut Ibu, jika memang ada sepercik saja kesempatan, kau harus mengejarnya."

"Meskipun itu bertentangan dengan logika?"

"Ya. Terkadang, sesuatu yang menuntun ke mana kakimu melangkah bukanlah kepala, melainkan hati."

Kalimat itu bagaikan kunci gembok hati yang selama ini ia cari. Sehun tidak menyesal telah membagi kegamangannya pada sang ibu, karena kini ia tahu ke mana harus berlari setelah gerbang hati itu terbuka.

Semoga saja belum terlambat.

 

 

 

Nekat mendatangi rumah Luhan menjelang tengah malam mungkin bukan cara terbaik. Namun, Sehun merasa itulah yang paling benar menurut kata hatinya saat ini. Ia tidak mengetuk, tidak mengucap salam. Dengan kekuatannya, ia masuk dengan mudah, seperti pencuri, tetapi jelas bukan itu tujuan ia datang.

Lampu di seluruh ruang dalam keadaan padam. Mungkin Luhan sudah tidur, pikirnya. Sehun menyalakan beberapa buah lampu sembari melangkah menuju kamar pemuda itu. Ia merasa aneh ketika menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tetapi ia tidak mau menyimpulkan terlalu dini. Dicarinya sosok Luhan ke setiap sudut ruang.

Nihil.

Sehun mulai panik. Ia kembali ke kamar Luhan, dan saat itulah baru menyadari bahwa lemari pakaian berada dalam keadaan terbuka. Isinya sudah habis sebagian. Ranselnya tidak tergantung di dinding kamar dan sepatunya tidak ada di atas rak.

Ini mimpi buruk baginya. Luhan telah memilih jalan sendiri. Lari dari semua.

Kabur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun berlari, mengejar impiannya yang pergi. Didera rasa sesal, ia panggil namanya dalam kepala berkali-kali, tetapi hanya dijawab oleh kebisuan.

 _"Xiao Lu, kau di mana?! Kumohon jawab aku!"_ Ia berteriak frustrasi. Berharap kesempatan yang tak seberapa itu belum berhenti memercik padanya.

Luhan mungkin akan mencoba pergi dari sektor H demi menghindari proses penjemputan, dan jalur keluar terdekat adalah melalui perbatasan yang mengarah ke sektor G. Ke sanalah Sehun berlari. Jalan aspal hancur di sana sini. Penerangan tak memadai, hanya ada satu lampu jalan redup di tiap satu kilometer. Itu pun belum tentu semua berfungsi. Keterbatasan mata dalam menangkap berbagai spektrum cahaya, membuatnya sempat jatuh tersandung beberapa kali dalam gelap. Lecet dan perih sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Tubuhnya perlahan mengkhianati. Napas yang memburu terdengar putus-putus. Kakinya mulai gemetar. Sehun berhenti, memegangi kedua lutut sembari menarik-embus udara dari mulutnya dengan susah payah. Ia telah tiba di dekat menara perbatasan yang berbentuk seperti mercu suar. Di puncaknya terdapat sebuah lonceng besar yang akan berdentang setiap pergantian hari. Sekitar menara itu dikelilingi oleh banyak lumbung jerami tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi dalam setengah tahun terakhir. Semua terlihat gelap. Namun, ada satu lumbung yang warnanya tidak terlihat sama dalam pandangannya. Ia menangkap warna putih pada salah satu celah jendela. Putih adalah cahaya. Satu-satunya lumbung dengan penerangan, yang berarti, bisa jadi ada seseorang di dalam sana.

_Xiao Lu. Luhan._

Sehun tidak mengira-ngira lagi. Intuisinya berkata itu memang dia. Tanpa banyak waktu, ia memaksa kakinya kembali berlari. Sebelah tangan ia ayunkan, dan pintu lumbung pun melangah terbuka, mengejutkan seseorang yang tengah duduk meringkuk di atas tumpukan jerami. Luhan buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

Tatapan intens antarkeduanya terjadi. Luhan menampakkan ekspresi menantang, tetapi sebenarnya ia tegang bukan main. Terlihat dari caranya meremas ujung syal beledu favorit yang melilit di leher, seolah mencari pegangan. Sehun melangkah masuk diikuti tertutupnya kembali pintu lumbung dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan mendekat," Luhan memberi titah. Sehun memilih tak acuh, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tidak mau pergi meski kaupaksa." Lagi-lagi kalimat Luhan tidak dihiraukan. Setiap langkah Sehun begitu absolut, takkan berhenti sebelum ia berhasil mendekati orang yang sudah hampir membuatnya kalang kabut.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti atau aku … a-aku akan melemparmu keluar." Sebuah ancaman terlontar, tetapi sarat keraguan.

Luhan sudah hendak mengambil langkah besar untuk menjauhi pria itu. Akan tetapi, aksi kaburnya terhenti gara-gara tanpa sengaja menginjak tali sepatu yang simpulnya terlepas. Keseimbangan hilang. Alih-alih terjerembab di atas hamparan jerami, tubuhnya melayang, dan secepat kilat, sebuah lengan kukuh merengkuh pinggangnya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuh mungil itu dan menariknya mendekat ke dada hingga ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Luhan didera gugup akibat merasakan deru napas mereka yang saling bersahutan. Ia menunduk, tak mau menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku …" Dengan terengah, Sehun bersuara. Sebelah tangannya menggapai rahang pemuda itu. Menangkup pipi untuk membawa kembali pandangan ke arahnya. "Keinginanmu … impian kecil yang kau bilang lebih penting dari dunia … apa itu?"

" _Hyung_ …"

Ibu jari Sehun membelai halus kulit wajah Luhan. "Aku ingin mendengarnya, Xiao Lu."

Luhan membuka dan mengatup bibir ragu. Hal itu runtuh oleh tatapan memelas yang terpancar dari sepasang manik milik Sehun. Pria itu serius. Ia tidak sedang memerintah, melainkan memohon.

"A-aku ingin bersamamu," Luhan pun mengatakannya dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat di mana kau tidak ada. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Apakah aku salah?" Suaranya mulai terdengar parau di akhir kalimat, dan ia tidak tahu entah sejak kapan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, seolah menyampaikan hal itu sama dengan melompati sebuah ketakutan besar.

Ketakukan akan sebuah penolakan.

Sehun menggeleng, diikuti seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di kedua sudut bibir. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah karena terlambat menyadari jika aku pun menginginkan hal yang sama … Aku ingin kau terus ada di sisiku."

Napas Luhan berhasil dicuri oleh kalimat tersebut. Kalimat yang sangat ingin ia dengar, diucapkan oleh seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Genangan air tampak mulai berkumpul di sudut mata. Ia yakin beberapa detik lagi akan mengalir turun akibat terlalu bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kau tidak marah karena aku lari?"

Sehun mempertemukan keningnya dengan milik Luhan. "Aku tidak marah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau memang tidak ingin pergi. Kita akan cari cara. Kalau perlu, kita kabur bersama. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapi ini."

Isakan dan air mata Luhan yang akhirnya lolos, terbungkus oleh sebuah ciuman panjang sebagai bentuk luapan perasaan. Tanpa berniat melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga punggungnya bertemu dinding kayu. Ketika embusan napas mulai terputus, mereka berhenti, saling memandang dengan sepasang mata yang seolah meneriakkan ' _aku menginginkanmu!_ ' berulang-ulang.

Rasa itu akhirnya mendobrak batasan.

Sehun sudah tak peduli dengan rencana memperbaiki dunia. Kini dikuasai hasrat dan gairah, Sehun menganggap itu bukan urusannya. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti alasan Kakek Li Yan menyarankannya agar menjaga kadar perasaan. Inilah yang terjadi bila rasanya pada Luhan semakin besar. Potensi kegagalan sebuah rencana, dan itu bukan salah Luhan yang mencoba kabur, melainkan dirinya yang memang tak ingin pemuda itu pergi sejak awal. Ia hanya terlambat menyadari.

Oh, saat ini, persetan dengan semua. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Ia hanya ingin Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan. Tidak mau yang lain. Gayung bersambut, Luhan sama sekali tak berniat menolak. Mereka berdua menginginkan ini terjadi.

Awalnya hanya sepotong syal yang ditarik lepas dari leher Luhan. Berikutnya, tangan mereka bergerak cepat berusaha saling menelanjangi, meniadakan semua yang menghalangi. Kedua kaki Luhan seakan melunak. Tubuhnya merosot ketika Sehun mulai bergerak mencari friksi. Bibirnya menjamah leher, kedua ibu jari pun tak henti bermain di dada. Luhan terangsang, tak ubahnya Sehun.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh, lalu menindihnya di atas hamparan jerami. Luhan memekik terkejut. Suaranya lantas dibungkam kembali oleh cumbuan panas yang menerobos hingga ke rongga mulut. Lidah berlomba mencari dominasi. Sehun memastikan diri sebagai pemenang tatkala ia mengisap dan menggigiti milik Luhan. Pria mungil itu melenguh dengan tangan yang sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Sehun demi mencari pelampiasan.

Kepala Luhan mendongak, kedua belah bibirnya tak mampu lagi mengatup ketika tangan Sehun dengan intens menjamah bagian-bagian sensitif. Desahan Luhan adalah stimulan bagi Sehun untuk berlaku lebih. Ia membuka lebar kedua tungkai Luhan. Satu demi satu, perlahan, jemari menembus pertahanan. Luhan memekik, meringis perih. Namun, jemari Sehun memanjakan hingga mengubah rintih menjadi lenguh desah.

Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Luhan. Kepala pemuda itu bergerak gelisah. Bulu mata berkibar ketika kelopaknya berkedip cepat. Tangan meremas batang-batang jemari di samping tubuhnya yang mulai berkilat oleh peluh. Luhan tampak berkesan _hancur_ dan Sehun begitu menyukai fakta bahwa ialah pria yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Luhan diserang hingga dipertemukan dengan titik ternikmatnya.

"Ah!" Punggung membusur dan pinggulnya terangkat ketika jemari Sehun bersentuhan dengan kumpulan saraf yang membuatnya serasa melayang.

Sehun menghentikannya. Otomatis membuat Luhan meloloskan sebuah rengekan tanda butuh. Ia ingin lebih, dan tentu saja Sehun berniat memberikannya. Tak lama, pertahanan yang sudah setengah runtuh pun didobrak. Luhan berteriak, tangannya mencakar lengan Sehun tanpa sengaja. Pria itu merunduk, menyumpal erangan dengan ciuman hingga ia berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

Embusan napas yang memburu dengan detak jantung saling bersahutan, menjadi aba-aba penanda inti penyatuan mereka. Sehun bergerak dan mendesah. Bergerak lagi kemudian mendesah lagi. Merasakan sensasi nikmat dunia yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat dan itu hadir dalam sosok Luhan.

" _H-hyung_ … " Luhan melenguh, sensasi yang sama menyerang seluruh sarafnya.

Tangan Sehun menyingkirkan surai di kening Luhan yang telah basah oleh peluh. "Panggil aku dengan nama … Sebut namaku."

"Se-sehun … " Susah payah ia menyebutnya di sela napas pendek yang putus-putus. "Sehun …"

Itu membuat Sehun merasa penuh kuasa. Namanya dilepaskan di antara deru napas bagai sisa nyawa yang menjaga Luhan tetap hidup. Ia pun lantas melakukan hal serupa.

"Luhan …" mendesahkan satu nama yang berarti segalanya.

Saat itu juga, batang-batang jerami terangkat dari tanah dan mulai melayang di udara, bergerak menari membentuk pusaran, bagai tornado-tornado kecil yang melakukan pertujukan opera, merayakan penyatuan mereka.

Sehun terkesiap melihatnya. Salah satu di antara mereka tanpa sengaja menggunakan psikokinesis karena tak berhasil membendung nafsu dengan pikiran. Tanpa pergerakan di bawah berhenti, ia menatap Luhan yang kini sayu. Ekspresinya terangsang tetapi juga tenang. Lalu, Sehun pun sadar, dirinyalah yang membuat sekelilingnya melayang, bukan Luhan.

Ini pertama kali ia menyaksikan kekuatannya yang telah terasah, berada di luar kendali. Pertanda ia telah jatuh sangat dalam.

Sehun sudah tak mau peduli lagi. Dengan stamina yang masih membara, ia menggencar hingga Luhan mengerang puas. Tangan ditautkan dengan milik Luhan lalu ia menguncinya di atas kepala agar pria yang ditindihnya tak terlalu banyak menggeliat. Bersamaan dengan itu, lonceng dari menara terdengar berdentang, menandakan pergantian hari, sekaligus bertambahnya angka usia Luhan.

Sehun terus bergerak, kini menghujani Luhan lewat dinamika yang satu ritme dengan bunyi dentang lonceng menara.

Dentang ketiga dan keempat, rentetan nama mereka kembali meluncur dari bibir masing-masing. Dentang ketujuh dan kedelapan, gejolak di bagian bawah perut mulai terakumulasi. Keduanya berada di ujung capaian kenikmatan. Dentang kesepuluh dan kesebelah, bola mata Luhan berputar ketika titik ternikmatnya terhantam dan Sehun dibuat mengerang oleh ketatnya cengkeraman yang begitu tiba-tiba pada organ tersakral. Ini takkan bertahan lama. Pada dentang kedua belas, sensasi nirwana dicapai dan pelepasan pun terjadi secara beruntun, dimulai dari Luhan kemudian diikuti Sehun beberapa detik setelahnya.

Tubuh Sehun ambruk, lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, mengecup pundak pria itu diikuti terpaan napas yang menderu. Tubuh mereka basah dan likat. Namun, kondisi itu tak menghalangi sebuah pelukan erat terjadi. Sehun dan Luhan tak menyangka, mengesampingkan hal besar demi menggenggam impian pribadi, rasanya bakal begitu melegakan. Mereka tak menyesal karena semua terasa benar. Hal yang paling mereka butuhkan di dunia ada di depan mata. Tak perlu meraih hal lain lagi untuk bahagia.

Ini adalah pilihan egois yang telah mereka ambil meskipun di dalamnya ada sebuah konsekuensi menanti.

 

 

 

Cahaya mencuri masuk melalui celah atap lumbung. Luhan menggeliat, keningnya mengerut ketika berkas sinar menerpa. Kelopak mata terangkat pelan. Dalam keadaan terbaring di atas hamparan jerami, kedua tangan masih mendekap erat sesuatu yang lembut. Syal beledu kesayangan. Tubuhnya terasa polos, kulit bersentuhan dengan udara. Hanya selimut tipis menutupi bagian lutut hingga dada. Pasti Sehun yang mengambil kain itu dari dalam ranselnya. Akan tetapi, di mana ia?

Punggungnya bangkit seraya mengerang. Ia merasakan sakit, tetapi memilih tak menggubris bukti tanda kepemilikan itu. Kepalanya menoleh, pandangan beredar ke tiap sudut lumbung mencari sosok pria yang seharusnya ada ketika ia membuka mata.

" _Hyung_? Sehun?" Ia memanggil. Keheningan membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Apa yang terjadi semalam, itu bukan mimpi, 'kan? Tidak, tentu saja bukan. Kondisi tubuhnya meyakinkan bahwa penyatuan antarkeduanya benar-benar terjadi. Luhan tidak mau berprasangka buruk jika ia dicampakkan. Semua terlalu nyata. Perasaan Sehun padanya sangat nyata.

_"Jangan keluar dari lumbung. Tetaplah di dalam."_

Sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kepala. Milik Sehun. Nadanya adalah peringatan.

Sesuatu telah terjadi. Luhan buru-buru menggapai pakaian yang tercecer dan kembali mengenakannya. Ia mencoba melangkah cepat meski sedikit terseok dikarenakan perih yang terasa di bagian bawah tubuh. Kedua tangannya menekan gagang pintu lumbung hingga terbuka. Luhan pun membatu kemudian. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lihat, ada di hadapan mata.

Jauh di sana, Sehun berdiri tegap memunggungi lokasi lumbung mereka. Postur sigapnya siap mengadang, seakan menantang lima sosok yang berani menerobos masuk mendekati garis wilayah lumbung. Semuanya mengenakan kostum _hazmat_ berwarna putih. Satu unit pesawat didaratkan tak jauh dari menara. Ekspresi wajah Luhan menegang. Tanpa perlu banyak tanya, ia langsung tahu siapa mereka.

Para penjemputnya dari Arx Caelis.

Mimpi buruknya datang. Luhan tidak mau pergi, tetapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Ia pun mulai berlari kecil ke arahnya.

 _"Tetap di situ dan jangan mendekat."_ Perintah datang lagi. Luhan tak menggubris, derap langkahnya tak juga berhenti.

Aksi keras kepala Luhan membuat Sehun terpaksa menoleh padanya dan berteriak dengan lantang. "Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

 _"Tapi aku ingin membantumu!"_ Pikiran Luhan memberontak.

_"Jangan. Biar aku yang hadapi sendiri. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau kau seorang Esper."_

Sehun kembali menghadap lawannya, menatap wajah mereka satu per satu yang tersembunyi di balik kaca kostum _hazmat_. Ekspresi mereka terlihat tidak senang. Itu jelas. Misi yang seharusnya berjalan lancar mendapat interupsi dari seorang manusia sisa yang dianggap tak punya daya guna.

"Jangan menghalangi kami, warga Infernia. Dia milik Arx Caelis," salah seorang dari mereka berbicara.

Sebuah perintah. Sebuah klaim.

Sehun tertawa arogan. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, silakan coba ambil."

Dua orang mendekat dengan membawa senjata kejut listrik di tangan. Belum sempat melancarkan serangan apa pun, Sehun mengangkat senjata itu ke udara, kemudian melempar para pemiliknya hingga terpental. Ketiga rekannya terlihat panik. Mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang menghalangi mereka adalah kaum yang mereka takuti.

"Dia seorang Esper!"

Tak butuh usaha keras untuk melumpuhkan sisanya. Sehun memberi gaya gravitasi besar pada tubuh mereka sehingga tak mampu bangkit dari tanah. Salah seorang yang terkapar berhasil meraih alat komunikasi dan melakukan kontak.

"Kami butuh bantuan! Ada seorang Esper yang menghalangi misi! Dia—" Kalimat terputus. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat melayang. Sehun perlahan mendekatinya, menatap lamat-lamat wajah yang ketakutan di balik kaca. Tanpa ragu, jarinya menjentikkan pelan. Kaca helm pun pecah dan kantong oksigen bocor. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk, merasa tercekik, kesulitan bernapas, tidak tahan dengan udara Infernia yang tercemar racun, bahkan kulitnya pun terasa terbakar.

"Apa kau sulit bernapas?" tanya Sehun diikuti tatapan dingin. "Udara _di atas_ sana pasti sangat bersih sampai-sampai kalian tampak begitu menderita hanya gara-gara ini … Ini adalah udara yang dihirup warga Infernia setiap hari selama ratusan tahun pascabencana. Kalian harus mencicipinya."

Bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari angkasa. Sesuatu muncul dari balik awan pekat Iangit Infernia. Pesawat bala bantuan datang. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan tiga unit. Luhan tak sanggup menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Mengabaikan perintah, ia berlari mendekati Sehun dan meraih lengannya.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan! Mereka berdatangan semakin banyak."

"Kau yang bilang tidak ingin pergi!"

"Memang! Tetapi aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu! Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Kumohon. Ayo, kita lari saja."

Pesawat mendarat dengan cepat dan tak lama setelahnya terlihat 10 orang dengan kostum _hazmat_ berlari mendekati lokasi mereka berdiri. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dan mulai melumpuhkan para penyergap satu per satu dengan mementalkan tubuh mereka. Sebagian tak luput dari serangan. Sebagian lagi semakin sigap bergerak cepat. Salah satunya melepaskan tembakan injeksi pelumpuh jarak jauh dan tepat sasaran mengenai leher Sehun. Akibat musuh terlalu banyak, Sehun lengah. Seketika ototnya terasa lemas, lutut terantuk bertemu tanah.

Panik, Luhan merapat ke sisinya hendak memapah pria itu, tetapi tubuhnya keburu ditarik menjauh oleh dua orang. Kedua tangannya diborgol. Luhan bisa dengan mudah keluar dari jerat itu, dan ia pun bisa menolong Sehun. Namun, pria itu terus memberi perintah melalui kepala untuk tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya barang sedikit pun.

"Pakaikan ikat lehernya! Cepat!" Tiga orang mengekang tubuh Sehun, lalu ada dua orang yang dengan paksa memakaikannya sebuah benda menyerupai kalung berwarna hitam yang terasa ketat di leher. Sehun sedikit mengerang ketika merasa tercekik.

"Ini hadiah untuk anjing liar Infernia yang memberontak!"

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak bisa bertingkah sembarangan. Kalung itu akan melepaskan aliran listrik setiap kau menggunakan kekuatanmu."

Sehun tidak takut ancaman. Ia tidak peduli, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah menggunakan psikokinesis untuk melepaskan borgol di tangan Luhan dan melempar dua orang yang mengapit lengannya kuat. Sehun mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuhnya tersetrum. Ia jatuh ke tanah. Bukannya jera, malah semakin menggeram sangar. Berusaha bangkit dengan menumpu pada kedua tangan yang mengepal. Baginya ini tidak seberapa.

Sehun masih ingin terus berjuang.

"Dia keras kepala! Naikkan voltase! Aku tak peduli jika dia sampai mati."

"Jangan!" Namun, tampaknya seseorang berpikiran lain. "Aku akan pergi! Aku akan ikut kalian dengan sukarela! Tolong, hentikan. Jangan lakukan apa-apa lagi padanya."

Luhan mengubah pilihan. Ia telah cukup melihat bahwa keputusan egoisnya untuk tidak pergi ternyata membawa dampak buruk bagi seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak ingin menyaksikan lebih jauh lagi. Sehun tidak seharusnya menerima ini semua gara-gara dirinya.

Luhan berlari ke sisi Sehun, berjongkok lalu menangkup kedua pipi, merasakan rahang kuat di telapak tangannya. Mereka bicara dengan telepati. Orang-orang dari Arx Caelis hanya mampu melihat roman sarat kesedihan dari keduanya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

_"Xiao Lu, kenapa? Kau tidak percaya aku bisa melindungimu?"_

_"Aku percaya … Aku percaya … Aku selalu percaya karena kau telah melakukannya sejak lama. Sekarang berhentilah. Sudah cukup … Kau harus hidup."_

Mereka dipisahkan. Tubuh Luhan ditarik, dipaksa menjauh. Sedikit diseret karena kakinya seakan terpaku di tanah tak mau beranjak. Ia terus menengok ke belakang, menetapkan pandangan pada sosok Sehun yang tubuhnya masih terkapar lemas di tanah. Jarak makin melebar, dalam pandangan Sehun, sosok visual Luhan makin mengecil. Saat itulah, sebelum semua hilang, ia mendengar suara lembut Luhan dalam kepala untuk terakhir kali.

_"Aku akan kembali …"_

Sebuah janji.

Di dalam pesawat, Luhan dipaksa duduk di belakang kokpit, tubuhnya diimpit oleh dua orang yang menjaganya agar tak melakukan percobaan kabur. Ketika mesin pesawat mulai berderu, Luhan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dan ia tak ingin pergi tanpa itu.

"Tu-tunggu … barangku tertinggal di dalam lumbung."

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkannya. Semua kebutuhan hidup akan kau dapat di sana. Baru dan lebih baik."

"Kumohon … hanya satu saja. Benda itu sangat penting, kenang-kenangan dari mendiang orang tuaku."

Orang-orang itu saling bertukar pandang. Menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka harus berbelas kasih padanya di saat pesawat tinggal lepas landas. Akhirnya, salah seorang mengangguk memberi persetujuan. Ia memerintahkan satu rekannya untuk kembali turun dan mengambil benda yang diinginkan Luhan.

"Benda apa?" tanya orang itu sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu pesawat.

Sejak awal, Luhan terpaksa harus berbohong agar permintaannya dipenuhi.

"Syal beledu abu-abu."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arx Caelis adalah surga kecil tersembunyi di atas Infernia. Dari luar, kota itu mirip pesawat luar angkasa dengan ukuran spektakuler seluas satu kota metropolitan. Bentuknya seperti cakram. Ketika Luhan pertama kali tiba di sana, ia diperlakukan layaknya makhluk yang terjangkit virus. Seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti, kemudian ia dimasukkan ke dalam satu ruangan dingin, yang belakangan ia tahu adalah ruang mandi sterilisasi. Tubuhnya disemprot oleh air yang mengandung antiseptik dengan tekanan sembur tinggi dari tiap sisi selama satu jam tanpa henti hingga membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Saat itu ia sempat berpikir, surga macam apa yang memperlakukan penghuninya seperti binatang?

Stigma negatif itu agak melebur setelahnya. Luhan diberi pakaian hangat dari bahan tekstil kualitas terbaik. Dijamu dengan hidangan mewah yang seumur hidup tak pernah lidahnya cicip. Mereka pun mengatakan ia akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal pribadi, tetapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Sementara, ia menjalani karantina di sebuah fasilitas penelitian selama dua minggu. Dalam kurun waktu itu, otaknya dijejali dengan propaganda bahwa hanya manusia sehat dan unggul saja yang berhak melanjutkan generasi, mengatur kehidupan, menjalankan sebuah dunia baru. Layaknya proses cuci otak. Luhan menelannya bulat-bulat. Tentu saja untuk dimuntahkan kembali secara utuh. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang sedang mereka coba pengaruhi adalah pengendali pikiran.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia dilepas pertama kali untuk melihat kota, saat itulah ia tahu kenapa tempat ini disebut surga. Sinar matahari terang dan hangat. Langit biru jernih dengan awan putih yang berarak. Semuanya artifisial, tetapi terlihat jauh lebih indah daripada yang ia dapat di Infernia. Mereka bahkan bisa menciptakan pelangi dengan hujan buatan. Udaranya sangat bersih. Luhan tak pernah merasakan dadanya selapang ini selama ia hidup. Tanaman tumbuh dengan subur, sebagian hasil dari hidroponik. Ruang terbuka hijau banyak terdapat di sisi jalan utama pusat kota. Tak jauh beda dengan kisah-kisah yang ia dengar sepanjang tahun dari Kakek Li Yan. Akan tetapi, di antara semua, ada satu hal yang paling ia anggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban.

Anak-anak.

Luhan sebagai generasi terakhir di Infernia tidak memiliki kognisi akan rupa manusia-manusia mungil. Kini, ia melihatnya, anak-anak yang berlarian di taman, balita memegang erat celana ayahnya ketika belajar berjalan, juga bayi yang terlelap atau menangis dalam gendongan ibu. Luhan takjub dengan sebuah bentuk kehidupan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tahu. Sayangnya, ia harus merasa miris kemudian. Para penghuni Arx Caelis selama ini ternyata berkembang biak. Sungguh disayangkan, generasi muda penerusnya banyak yang buta akan fakta bahwa mereka tidak hidup sendiri di dunia. Kenyataan mengenai adanya kehidupan lain di bawah sana yang tak seberuntung mereka, disembunyikan dengan begitu apik dari sebagian masyarakat.

Batin Luhan tergerak ingin melakukan sesuatu, toh sejak awal ia dibimbing oleh Sehun untuk menghadapi ini. Ia akan mempelajari cara berpikir mereka, cara mereka bertindak, serta menyerap segala macam ilmu, teknologi, juga berbagai informasi penting. Luhan akan melebur sebagai salah satu bagian dari mereka hingga saat itu tiba, di mana ia akan menjadi senjata makan tuan yang membalikkan keadaan.

Demi sebuah dunia baru yang lebih baik dan demi memenuhi janji terhadap seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Suatu hari nanti … pasti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuasa manusia hanya sebatas perencana dan pelaksana. Penentu kebijakan absolut dunia dan semesta tetaplah Sang Maha Daya. Tak satu pun insan menyangka jika keajaiban akan kembali tercipta di tempat yang dianggap sudah tidak memiliki harapan seperti Infernia. Tujuh tahun pasca kepergian Luhan ke Arx Caelis, sebuah kelahiran dikabarkan telah kembali terjadi. Kevakuman regenerasi Infernia selama 25 tahun pun akhirnya pecah, dan kelahiran tersebut menjadi fenomenal dikarenakan satu hal langka yang tak pernah terjadi lagi selama ratusan tahun semenjak bencana.

Dua manusia dalam satu kali kelahiran. Sepasang bayi kembar.

Kabar itu membuat para penguasa Arx Caelis menjengit. Kembar dianggap unik dengan adanya mitos bahwa mereka terkoneksi satu sama lain. Arx Caelis membutuhkan gen tersebut untuk generasi berikutnya. Sayangnya, berita menggembirakan itu diikuti oleh sebuah kabar buruk. Dikarenakan mengandung di usia yang agak sedikit berisiko—37 tahun—ditambah lagi menderita anemia sejak kecil, nyawa ibu si kembar tidak tertolong selepas menjalani proses persalinan, sehingga tidak ada yang menyusui mereka. Produk susu formula, jelas tidak ada di Infernia. Apabila kondisi ini dibiarkan terlalu lama, kedua bayi pun akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti ibunya.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah keputusan tak biasa diambil oleh pihak Arx Caelis. Mereka menawarkan bantuan kepada sang ayah untuk mencarikan seorang ibu susu, sekaligus meminta izin membawa kedua bayi lebih awal sebelum mencapai usia legal tanpa memedulikan kondisi unggul atau tidak. Tentu saja sang ayah tidak punya pilihan. Ia ingin buah hatinya tetap hidup bagaimanapun caranya.

Sebuah penjemputan dini pun akan dilakukan untuk pertama kalinya demi menolong nyawa dua anak manusia. Secara kebetulan, tugas itu diamanatkan kepada Luhan dan seorang ibu muda bernama Wu Qian yang nantinya akan menjadi ibu susu dari kedua bayi.

Luhan mempelajari berkas data dan menemukan bahwa target penjemputannya sepasang bayi kembar fraternal atau nonidentik yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan. Bayi perempuan adalah sang kakak yang lahir 10 menit lebih awal. Keduanya belum diberi nama. Lalu, ia pun mengecek bagian lokasi.

> **Lokasi Kelahiran: Infernia Sektor H**

Sektor H? Itu adalah kampung halamannya! Tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan. Ada degup-degup kecil dalam jantung Luhan penanda munculnya rasa girang. Ia akan kembali menginjakkan kaki di sana setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Sulur-sulur dalam kepalanya mulai menjalar menuju bayangan sosok seseorang. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dini terbawa suasana, Luhan beralih mencari keterangan tentang orang tua si kembar.

> **Nama Ibu Biologis: Song Jihyo**

Tunggu! Luhan mengenalnya. Wanita itu salah seorang guru privat yang mengajarinya matematika sewaktu kecil dahulu. Terkadang diberi mandat menjadi pengasuhnya ketika orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Dalam hati, ia turut berbelasungkawa dan berduka sangat dalam karena tahu betul jika wanita itu sangat baik padanya. Ia bahkan pernah menghadiahi Luhan satu set buku mewarnai di ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan.

Bola mata Luhan kembali bergulir mengecek informasi selanjutnya yang tertera. Saat itulah ia tahu jika benang merah yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang di bawah sana belumlah putus.

> **Nama Ayah Biologis: Oh Sehun**

Degup-degup kecil itu pun meledak, berubah menjadi tembakan meriam yang berdentum menembak jantungnya.

Sehari sebelum penjemputan, Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ia gelisah, tanpa henti meremas dan mengecup syal beleu yang selalu ia jaga baik-baik selama ini. Benda itu biasanya akan menemani menuju lelap, tetapi saat ini efek yang timbul malah sebaliknya.

Ia akan kembali bertemu dengan pria yang menjadi hidupnya. Memenuhi janji yang terucap tujuh tahun lalu. Itu membuatnya bahagia sekaligus risau. Luhan tak sabar ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut pria itu, kisah yang terlewatkan olehnya selama ia tidak ada. Apakah Sehun telah memutuskan untuk melupakannya? Apakah Sehun dan Jihyo saling mencintai? Apakah mereka menikah?

Semua akan terjawab tak lama lagi.

 

 

 

Menurut cacatan, kontaminasi udara di Infernia sektor H kembali mengalami peningkatan dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Sepasang bayi kembar bisa lahir dengan selamat dan bertahan hidup di tengah kondisi demikian, wajar jika disebut keajaiban. Menandakan bahwa sistem imun mereka sangat kuat.

Luhan sekarang bukanlah Luhan di masa lalu yang bisa berlarian bebas di atas tanah Infernia tanpa pelindung apa pun. Ia harus mengenakan kostum _hazmat_ dan menggantungkan napas hidupnya pada kantong peralatan oksigen. Ini adalah kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima. Dirinya sudah bukan lagi bagian dari Infernia (setidaknya untuk saat ini).

"Aku akan mengecek lokasi terlebih dahulu. Kau tinggallah di sini," Luhan berkata kepada partnernya, Wu Qian, yang memilih bertahan di dalam pesawat bersama pilot.

"Hubungi aku bila kau sudah menemukannya," balas wanita itu. Luhan mengangguk.

Infernia sektor H sepeninggalnya terlihat seperti kota hantu. Sebagian besar pemukiman yang dahulu Luhan tahu berpenghuni, kini tampak kosong melompong. Dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun, angka mortalitas bertambah. Mereka yang tidak mampu bereproduksi, otomatis putus garis keturunan. Tak ada yang mewarisi dan mengurusi tempat tinggal.

Luhan sedikit mencuri waktu untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarganya. Ia bernostalgia sejenak. Tumpukan debu yang terlalu tebal cukup mengganggu sehingga ia tidak sanggup berlama-lama di dalam sana. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati jalan familier yang dahulu hampir setiap hari ia tapaki, hingga akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang dituju.

Bagian pekarangan serta beranda rumah keluarga Oh biasanya selalu dihiasi tanaman kaktus. Sekarang, satu pun tidak ada. Cat pada lantai kayu teras terlihat mengelupas. Luhan menengok ke arah beranda samping. Berbagai kenangan terjadi di sana. Kepalanya adalah teater dan memorinya adalah gulungan film. Ia ingat sering mewarnai gambar hasil karya Sehun di lantai kayu dan di sana pula pria itu memberinya hadiah yang sampai detik ini ia jaga sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan mendorong pintu dan terbuka dengan mudahnya. Tidak dikunci, seakan sengaja dibiarkan dalam keadaan demikian karena tahu seseorang akan datang. Tata letak ruang tidak banyak perubahan, hanya warna cat pada tembok mulai menguning. Ia tak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda pergerakan manusia. Pun begitu, kamar Sehun adalah ruangan pertama yang menarik kakinya untuk masuk.

Mungkin memang sebuah panggilan insting. Di dalam kamar kosong itu ia melihat sebuah tempat tidur bayi di sudut ruang tak jauh dari meja. Luhan mendekat, melongokkan kepala untuk mengintip ke dalam. Sepasang bayi kembar menawan tengah tertidur pulas saling berdempetan seolah mencari kehangatan. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Mereka adalah darah daging dari pria yang dicintainya. Sebagian diri Sehun ada di sana.

Pandangannya beralih pada benda di atas meja. Ada tumpukan buku sketsa serta batang-batang pensil yang tersusun berdiri di dalam sebuah gelas kaca tinggi. Benda-benda yang berasosiasi dengan sosok Sehun. Seketika Luhan didera rasa rindu. Tangannya meraih satu buku lalu membuka perlahan halaman demi halaman. Tak disangka, buku itu kosong, hanya ada sebuah gambar di halaman paling akhir.

Gambar seekor rusa jantan gagah dengan tanduk bercabang tinggi.

Luhan merabanya, menilik setiap detail pada gambar. Pada sudut kanan atas kertas tertera angka '18'. Tiba-tiba ia merinding begitu tahu apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Ini adalah gambar rusa terakhir yang seharusnya ia terima di ulang tahun ke-18. Sehun tak sempat memberikannya dan masih menyimpannya hingga kini.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku." Genggaman pada buku sketsa terlepas tanpa sengaja. Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang tubuh mengejutkannya. "Tugasmu hanya datang untuk menjemput mereka, bukan? Jadi, tolong menjauhlah dari mejaku."

Ritme detak jantung Luhan menjadi tak beraturan akibat dari mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Pria itu di sini. Hanya beberapa meter darinya, di satu ruangan yang sama. Sembari meletakkan kembali buku sketsa ke tempat semula, Luhan perlahan membalikkan badan.

"Maaf …"

Sosok di ambang pintu kini giliran membeku. Pria dari Arx Caelis yang tengah ia tatap, wajahnya buram terhalang kaca helm kostum _hazmat_ , suaranya sedikit teredam di balik kostum. Akan tetapi, ia yakin pria itu adalah seseorang yang pernah hilang dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang ia rindukan setengah mati.

"Xiao … Lu?"

"Hei, Sehun _Hyung_ …" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Mereka tak bergerak seinci pun, hanya saling menetapkan pandangan pada masing-masing sosok. Sehun maju mengambil langkah repetitif pelan, mengikis jarak hingga tangannya mampu meraba kaca helm yang menyembunyikan wajah pria kesayangannya.

"Ini benar-benar dirimu."

"Ya. Ini aku … Lama tidak bertemu."

Sorot mata Luhan bagai sinar pindai yang menginspeksi tiap bagian tubuh pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Sehun 32 tahun, masih dengan surai hitam yang sama. Sepasang alis tebal yang akan bertaut bila keningnya mengerut. Lekuk-lekuk wajah tegas yang menyudut lancip: hidung; rahang; dagu. Luhan membenci kenyataan bahwa waktu tujuh tahun yang ia habiskan tidak membuatnya bisa mencapai tinggi badan pria itu. Ia tetap harus sedikit mendongak untuk menyejajarkan pandangan. Satu yang berubah dari pria itu, matanya tampak lelah dan memancarkan sepi.

Fokus Luhan beralih ke bagian leher. Kalung yang dipakaikan paksa oleh orang-orang Arx Caelis tujuh tahun silam untuk mengekang kekuatannya masih terlilit di situ. Benda yang akan selalu mengingatkan Luhan pada rasa bersalah. Tangan Luhan menyentuhnya. Sehun tidak merasakan kulit, hanya sarung tangan. Pun demikian, mengetahui di balik itu ada telapak tangan Luhan yang pernah meraba tubuhnya, ia cukup senang. Satu simpul rindu pun terurai.

"Apa benda ini masih menyakitimu?" Nada khawatir tersimpan dalam suara Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Keduanya merindukan satu sama lain, itu pasti. Namun, waktu mengubah banyak hal. Luapan perasaan tidak bisa dengan semudah itu mereka lampiaskan meskipun dengan sekadar kata-kata. Mereka tidak berniat bertanya kabar masing-masing, karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Luhan berusaha menata dan menyiapkan hati untuk satu hal yang jawabannya sangat ia nanti-nanti.

"Kau adalah ayah dari anak-anak guruku. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kalian saling jatuh cinta dan memutuskan menikah? "

Sehun tahu Luhan akan menanyakan hal ini cepat atau lambat. Ia harus memberi jawaban meski di dalamnya terkandung risiko. Kemungkinan terburuk, rasa Luhan padanya bisa sirna.

"Tidak. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih dan kami tidak menikah, bahkan saling mencintai pun tidak. Aku yakin kau akan membenciku jika aku menceritakannya."

"Tolong, beritahu aku. Benci atau tidak, akan kuputuskan nanti setelah mendengarnya."

Sehun menghela napas sebagai aba-aba. "Kami melakukannya secara tidak sengaja, di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dalam keadaan mabuk."

Tidak bisa dimungkiri jika Luhan sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin buru-buru menghakimi sebelum mendengar seluruhnya lebih jauh.

" _Hyung_ , aku mengenalmu. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tenggelam dalam hal-hal seperti itu."

"Semua berbeda sejak kepergianmu, Xiao Lu. Aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira, dan malam itu … aku hanya ingin mencari pelampiasan untuk melupakan semuanya. Jihyo _Noona_ hanya kebetulan ada di sana. Dia menemaniku minum, menghiburku, kami bahkan bercerita tentang kelakuan konyol masa kecilmu, hingga tanpa sadar kami sudah sama-sama mabuk, dan itu … tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja ..."

Luhan diam. Kecewa, tetapi ia tidak mau memakai kacamata kuda dengan melihat kejadian ini dari satu sisi saja. Masih ada pihak ketiga yang terlibat tanpa sengaja dan Luhan tahu orang itu tidak sepenuhnya berdosa.

"Maafkan aku, Xiao Lu. Kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku."

"Ya. Itu sangat keterlaluan. Bukan untukku, tetapi untuk _N_ _oona_."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk lagi? Meskipun mabuk, aku ingat pada malam itu … aku terus menyebut namamu."

Dada Luhan terasa bergetar. Jika ia egois, mungkin ia akan menganggap itu sebuah sanjungan. Selama bertahun-tahun Sehun tidak pernah melupakannya. Aksi ceroboh pria itu merupakan implementasi dari rasa rindu terhadapnya yang akumulatif. Namanya dirapal bagai untaian doa. Bagian mana yang tidak membuatnya bahagia? Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak terasa indah seandainya ia memosisikan diri sebagai pihak lain. Luhan tersanjung sekaligus geram.

" _Hyung!_ Bagaimana bisa kau meniduri seseorang tetapi memikirkan orang lain? Bisakah kaubayangkan perasaannya saat itu?

"Aku tahu … Aku sangat menyesal. Kami tidak pernah membahas lagi apa yang terjadi malam itu, tetapi … takdir sepertinya memiliki kehendak lain. Kami tidak pernah tahu jika kami berdua ternyata sama-sama fertil. Selanjutnya, kau bisa tebak sendiri …"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menikahinya? Dia mengandung anakmu!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, tetapi dia menolak. Jihyo _N_ _oona_ tidak mau ada pernikahan yang didasari atas sebuah kesalahan, terlebih lagi dengan pria yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk menjaga dan menemaninya selama masa kehamilan hingga bayi kami lahir."

"Tetapi … _N_ _oona_ akhirnya tidak bertahan." Luhan tertunduk lesu.

Sehun mengangguk dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku terus menggenggam tangannya selama proses persalinan berlangsung, dan di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu. Aku merasa tidak pantas menerima itu semua karena aku gagal melindunginya. Sama seperti aku gagal melindungi impian kecilmu, dan gagal menjagamu."

Sekarang Luhan telah mendengar semua, ia bisa memutuskan perasaan apa yang harus ia beri untuk pria itu. Bukan hanya dari hati tetapi juga berdasarkan pemikiran di dalam kepala.

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar. Bisa-bisanya melakukan hal semacam itu untuk melampiaskan emosimu. Sama sekali bukan Sehun _H_ _yung_ yang kukenal, yang selalu berpijak pada logika …" Sebuah jeda beberapa detik diambilnya. "Akan tetapi … kau tidak gagal, _H_ _yung._ "

Luhan mengambil langkah pelan, mendekati sisi tempat tidur bayi. Satu telunjuk ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh telapak tangan bayi laki-laki, dan tanpa disangka, jemari mungilnya refleks meremas jari Luhan. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa Jihyo _N_ _oona_ mengatakan terima kasih? Itu karena kau telah memberinya sebuah anugerah … Mereka." Luhan menarik kembali jarinya, kini menghadap Sehun, memberi tatapan dalam, seolah itu sihir agar ia tak beranjak.

"Hal yang sama telah kaulakukan padaku. Kau membuatku melihat dunia lebih luas, memberiku kesempatan untuk mengubahnya. Impian kecilku untuk selalu bersamamu, itu tidak hilang … Sekarang aku sadar, kau adalah bagian dari dunia. Dengan menggenggamnya, aku juga menggenggammu."

Tanpa ragu, ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun, yang kemudian dibalas lebih erat oleh pria itu. Mereka bersentuhan meski kontaknya terhalang oleh material sarung tangan. Sehun tahu rasa Luhan padanya yang tak memudar membuat pria itu tak bisa membenci dirinya meski diliputi kecewa. Sehun merasa itu tak adil. Ia tak patut menerima maafnya semudah itu. Akan tetapi, ia tetaplah manusia yang tak mampu menampik bahagia. Kalimat Luhan barusan adalah sebabnya, yang sekaligus menjadi bukti bahwa rusa kecilnya telah dewasa.

"Andai saja kau ada sisiku saat itu tiba. Menyaksikan sepak terjangku dalam menyatukan dua dunia."

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, tetapi aku akan selalu mengawasimu … lewat mata mereka." Pandangannya ia tuju ke arah dua buah hati yang masih saja terlelap.

"Mereka belum memiliki nama."

Sehun memberi afirmasi dengan anggukan yang setelahnya memunculkan sebuah ide. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku? Aku akan menamai bayi perempuanku, kau berilah nama untuk adik laki-lakinya."

"Kau yakin ingin aku yang memberinya nama?" Luhan bertanya ragu. Jawaban ' _ya_ ' mantap dari Sehun membuatnya harus berpikir untuk mencarikan sebuah nama terbaik yang representatif.

"Putriku akan kuberi nama 'Aya', artinya 'penuh warna'. Aku ingin dia tumbuh sepertimu, menyukai warna-warni dan ingin membubuhkannya pada dunia."

Luhan tersenyum sipu. Tersanjung karena Sehun menggunakan bagian dirinya sebagai referensi dalam menamai sang buah hati. Pria itu masih mengingat bagaimana dirinya begitu mencintai benda dengan warna-warni memikat sejak kecil. Kini, ia pun tidak ingin sembarangan memberi nama untuk bayi yang satu lagi.

"Kalau begitu … nama adiknya adalah 'Shixun'. Dia akan menjadi sosok yang melakukan hal-hal penting dan berjasa bagi dunia, sama seperti ayahnya."

Sebuah gumam 'terima kasih' meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Setelahnya, kerinduan mereka lagi-lagi tersalurkan dalam bisu. Hanya tatapan yang beradu serta tautan tangan yang tak kunjung ingin dilepas. Luhan akhirnya sadar, ia inginkan lebih. Ia ingin sebuah kontak, kulit dengan kulit. Memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko, tangan Luhan yang terbebas mencoba menanggalkan kostum _hazmat_ yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sehun segera menghentikannya.

"Jangan, Xiao Lu. Udara ini tak sama dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak akan tahan."

"Tetapi, aku ingin menyentuhmu, Sehun _H_ _yung ..._ Aku rindu padamu." Akhirnya rasa itu terucap lewat kata, diucapkan dengan lirih, dan terselip sebuah harapan. Tentu saja bukan hanya Luhan seorang yang merasakannya.

Sehun meniadakan jarak hingga dada mereka bertemu, hingga keningnya mampu terantuk pada bagian kaca helm kostum _hazmat_ yang dikenakan Luhan saat ia menunduk. Kemudian, kedua tangannya dikaitkan di sela-sela jemari pria itu. Luhan otomatis menguncinya erat.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Xiao Lu. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Pejamkan mata, bermainlah dengan pikiranmu. Rasakan setiap ucapanku dan buatlah itu nyata dalam kepalamu."

Luhan menurut, memejamkan mata dengan segera. Ia tahu Sehun sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan ia memilih untuk percaya sepenuhnya.

"Jemari kita bertautan dan kita dapat merasakan telapak tangan masing-masing. Lembut dan hangat."

Tautan itu mengerat karena Luhan membayangkannya seperti benar-benar terjadi dalam realitas. Ia dapat merasakan telapak tangan lebar yang dulu selalu melindungi dan menjaganya.

"Aku menyentuh pipimu …" Sehun melepas sebelah tautan dan tangan itu menyentuh bagian sisi helm kostumnya. "… mengusapnya perlahan dengan ibu jariku."

Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan tanpa sadar Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepala, menenggelamkan sisi wajahnya dalam tangkupan tangan pria itu.

"Aku mengecupmu. Kening … kelopak mata … hidung …" Debaran jantung Luhan mulai menggila, dan terasa semakin intens berpacu ketika Sehun mengucap bagian terakhir. "… dan bibirmu."

Napasnya seolah hilang beberapa detik.

"Tetapi itu tidak cukup. Jadi sekarang, aku menciumnya … perlahan, lalu semakin dalam. Lagi dan lagi."

Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Setiap gerak dan lumatan bibir Sehun bagai terpatri. Ia dapat merasakan semua, setiap detail, dan itu tanpa sengaja membuka memorinya akan penyatuan mereka tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kedua matanya mulai berkedut, sesuatu seakan memaksa keluar, dan ia tahu tanda apa itu. Ciuman virtual dari Sehun akhirnya menjadi stimulus yang membuat luapan perasaannya tumpah.

Luhan tak tahan lagi. Dilepasnya tautan tangan mereka lalu ia memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Satu isakan lolos, kemudian diikuti lainnya. Ia menangis ketika pria itu membalas pelukannya lebih erat hingga ia merasakan sesak. Luhan tak peduli, biarlah ia kesulitan bernapas, yang penting ada Sehun dalam dekap. Tanpa perlu kalimat sugesti, keduanya membayangkan dalam kepala, tak ada material atau bahkan seutas benang pun yang menghalangi kontak fisik mereka. Kulit dengan kulit, saling menelanjangi perasaan masing-masing, tanpa bersentuhan.

"Jangan menangis, Xiao Lu … kau tahu aku tidak bisa menghapusnya."

Luhan tertawa getir disela-sela isakan. Menyadari jika itu benar sekaligus konyol. Jangankan Sehun, ia sendiri pun tak bisa menghapusnya selama masih terlapisi kostum _hazmat_.

Waktu di dunia bukanlah milik mereka. Momentum melepas rindu tidak akan terjadi selamanya. Mereka harus berpisah lagi, untuk kali kedua. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan tetapi harus dilakukan.

Wu Qian datang menyusul ke rumah keluarga Oh setelah mendapat panggilan dari Luhan dengan membawa kereta bayi berbentuk kapsul yang muat untuk dua orang. Wajah takjub tak mampu ia sembunyikan ketika melihat sepasang bayi kembar yang dianggapnya unik dan langka. Membayangkan bahwa ia yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka setelah ini, membuatnya cukup senang.

"Mereka anak-anak yang manis. Aku akan merawat mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh, seperti anakku sendiri."

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum lega. Ia mengecup puncak kepala kedua buah hatinya sebelum mereka digendong dan dipindahkan ke dalam kereta bayi. Pemandangan itu membuat hati Luhan berdesir. Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu lagi-lagi berkorban. Rela terpisah dengan harta berharga dalam hidupnya demi sebuah keadaaan yang lebih baik.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah pahlawan yang sebenarnya.

Luhan menyuruh Wu Qian membawa kereta itu hingga ke beranda dan menunggunya sementara ia masih berdiri di ambang di pintu, berpamitan dengan Sehun untuk terakhir kali. Perpisahan kali ini sungguh terasa berbeda karena diikuti oleh izin serta kerelaan. Mereka menghadapinya dengan sangat dewasa, tak seperti tujuh tahun lalu di mana ego bermain di atas segalanya.

"Jaga mereka untukku … dan jaga dirimu," Sehun berpesan sembari mengetuk pelan kaca helm dengan ujung telunjuk. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menggantikan sebuah belaian lembut di kepala.

Luhan mengangguk. "Berjanjilah, kita akan bertemu lagi saat dunia sudah lebih baik."

Sehun diam sejenak, memandang lamat-lamat kilat bola mata Luhan yang memancarkan keteguhan dan keyakinan. Optimistis. Sehun tak tega mengusiknya dengan rasa pesimis yang ia punya. Ia pun menghela napas, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku janji."

Pandangan Sehun mengantarkan kepergian mereka hingga sosok-sosok itu menghilang di perpotongan jalan. Selama 15 menit ia memaku diri di beranda, bersandar pada pilar, mendongak menatap angkasa. Saat itu, di langit sebelah timur terlihat satu unit pesawat mengudara. Bagai titik kecil yang kemudian lenyap disembunyikan oleh awan. Di sana, ada hidup dan harapannya. Mata Sehun terpejam, dalam kepalanya ia menggulirkan akhir dari sebuah skenario yang dianggapnya bahagia.

> _Xiao Lu, hari ini aku melihatmu._
> 
> _Kau sudah dewasa … Mungkin, kau masih mengeluhkan hal kecil tentang tinggi badanmu yang tak pernah bisa menyalipku, tetapi … dewasa bukan tentang seberapa tinggi kau tumbuh, atau seberapa banyak angka usiamu bertambah, melainkan soal matangnya buah pemikiran dan kekuatan hati._
> 
> _Kau telah bertransformasi dari seekor rusa kecil yang butuh dilindungi menjadi rusa jantan gagah yang memberi perlindungan. Kini, kau bisa kencang berlari dan menanduk dengan berani meski tanpa aku di sisimu._
> 
> _Kau pasti mengerti, sebuah akhir bahagia tidaklah harus dengan penyatuan dua insan yang dipaksakan di tiap ujung cerita, melainkan dengan terciptanya suatu keadaan yang lebih baik untuk semua. Itu adalah akhir bahagia milik kita._
> 
> _Berjuanglah, Xiao Lu … Kembalikan warna pada dunia. Tunjukkan pada mereka._
> 
> _Aku di sini, merasa sudah tidak butuh lagi menyaksikan rupa dunia dalam spektrum warna-warni, karena aku … telah melihatmu. Itu lebih dari cukup.  
>  _
> 
> _Jika benang merah ini memang masih ingin mengikat kita, semoga ia memberiku kesempatan agar aku bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu._
> 
> _Sampai bertemu lagi ... Rusaku.  
>  _

Tanduk rusa Luhan telah tumbuh dengan solid dan menjadi senjatanya dalam bertahan hidup. Namun, sampai kapan pun, Sehun tetap ingin menjadi lapisan beledu lembut yang melindungi kekuatan itu. Baginya, ada satu hal yang takkan pernah berubah, Luhan akan selalu menjadi warna-warni dalam hitam putih dunianya. Itu pasti.

Dahulu, kini dan nanti.

Selamanya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan dunia.

 

 

 

**The end**

 

 


End file.
